


Love Bet

by mezzaluna_ch



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Make Out Session, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzaluna_ch/pseuds/mezzaluna_ch
Summary: Jeno, the campus Mr. Heartthrob, starts persuading Mr. Genius all because of a bet he made with his friends out of boredom for a prize. He thinks about it and plans it carefully. Everything has been going smoothly. Easy peasy, as they say.Not until, Mr. Genius, himself, decides to turn the tables and have fun... which is definitely not part of Mr. Heartthrob's plan.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	Love Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumennoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumennoir/gifts).



> [](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumennoir)~ Thank you for being my friend and everything that comes along with it. Hope 2021 will be a better year for us ♥
> 
> To Anyone who stumbles upon this fic and decides to read it: Thank you too. Hope you'll read it till the end.

It is lunch time. 

Students enter the university cafeteria as they murmur, bicker, and whisper in each other’s ear but they stop on their tracks once they take a step inside and see the famous campus heartthrob standing at one center aisle table flashing with his dashing eye smile while handing a single bright red rose to the famous campus genius. Everyone's mouth hangs open at the sight. No one dares to utter a word, anticipating the genius' reaction. 

However, the campus genius just takes it right away with a blank face and leaves the place. 

Silence wraps the air until the wind chime sways by the passing breeze. It pulls everyone's reverie back to reality, thus returning back to minding their own business. 

While the heartthrob casually walks back to where his friends are, plastering his signature smile.

"Man! That was quite a courageous act." The basketball captain says with a smirk.

"I'm a man of my words. This is just the beginning. Be ready with your cash because it'll be mine to keep." He declares confidently. He knows his act will be the talk of town for at least a week or so. 

"Good luck!" His best friend winks at him.

_A few days ago..._

_Jeno and his friends huddle up in Lucas and Mark's dorm after their practice like how they spend their any casual Friday night ever since as they have been part of the university basketball team since their freshmen year. Most of the time, they spend it on binge-watching some movies along with pizza and drinks until they pass out but tonight seems to be a lot different..._

_"Hey! Come on! Let's play something interesting and fun. I'm bored staring at your tipsy faces." Lucas complains when a green bottle catches his attention._

_“Truth or Dare. How does that one sound?” Lucas suggests and suddenly their bored faces turn into excited ones upon hearing it._

_But since there's no fun in truth, they all choose dare, reasoning a little fun wouldn't hurt._

_“Jeno. Jeno. Jeno, I dare you to date Mr. Genius for three months." Mark's eyes twinkle when the bottle stops in front of him. Everyone else in the room lets out a fit of snickers._

_"Three months? That's too long. And who is the genius you're talking about?" Jeno asks, eyes narrowing at his friend._

_"Of course! The longer the bet is, the merrier and more fun it is. No other than the mysterious Huang Renjun." Lucas answers instead. Jeno couldn't help but agree._

_"Sounds exciting enough. How much are we betting?" Jaemin joins in, flashing a sly smile._

_"A hundred bucks from each one of you. Fair enough?" Jeno gambles._

_"Hey, you have to be official before the third month. A couple of dates within to see how convincing you are as a boyfriend. A hundred bucks is quite much for a bet, you know." Jisung adds._

_"Alright! As long as it's a hundred bucks from each of you. By the last week, the bet is done and your hundred bucks are mine." Jeno challenges, looking at them squarely._

_"Okay, cool!" All of them shouts in unison._

And the rest is coming up!

Renjun is walking towards the publication office for their meeting, clutching his mini pile of books and the single rose he got earlier, while sporting an annoyed look. He meets his best friend’s shocked expression the moment he opens the door.

"What's with the rose my dearest? Valentine's Day is overdue and we're entering summer. May I know who this is from?" His best friend inquires as his eyes glances back and forth in between his face and the said rose. 

Instead of answering, Renjun shrugs. 

"This poor thing is destined to be in the lovely crystal vase and not somewhere else." His best friend mutters while quickly snatching the red flower from his hold the moment he notices him looking around. His best friend figures out that he’s about to throw the damn flower. He watches wordlessly as Donghyuck puts it on the empty vase that’s on a corner shelf that he doesn’t even know existed in the first place.

_‘They suit each other.’_ Renjun thought while staring at it for a few seconds then proceeds to his desk, getting ready for their meeting. 

He has been part of the university's publication since his sophomore year, dragged by his ever-nosy best friend, Lee Donghyuck. Although it never was his intention to stay long, he did eventually. Now, here he is, being the assistant editor-in-chief while Donghyuck is the editor-in-chief in their senior year. At his peripheral view, he sees him grinning at his phone like a weirdo. He doesn't like and doesn't even want to pry but he still throws him a questioning look, prompting his best friend to clear his throat.

"University Sports Festival is coming up. I'm done assigning the activities. You, my dearest friend, will be with me covering the inter-departmental basketball cup." Donghyuck says after putting down his phone while giving out a list as a start.

"You can do it yourself. Give me another one." Renjun replies, eyes fixed on his desktop.

"As I've said, I'm done assigning so nothing's left." Donghyuck counters.

"Then... I'll just help the others." Renjun states, then looks around but everyone in the team just throws him a smile and an okay sign, an indication that they have settled in with their given assignments which they have been doing for a month.

"Meeting dismissed." His best friend announces, after releasing an exasperated sigh at his comment.

"You don't need me Lee Donghyuck! Why are you dragging me?" Renjun demands, once everyone but them left the office.

"I definitely need you! For moral support, you know. I promise Mark and Lucas that I'll watch them play and cheer for them." Donghyuck shots back. 

"You promise him. I didn't. What's really your status with them?"

"We're dating but they are not my boyfriends... yet. Happy?"

"Did they ask you out? Or did you?" 

"Renjun, I know that you know I don't have such courage. All I can do is to steal glances before... until last month, they approached me asking about our cover of the university festival and we struck a conversation that led to another. Plus, we’re all interested in each other. " Haechan explains dramatically while flapping his hand in the air.

Renjun can only nod in understanding, trusting his best friend in regards to the decisions he has been making in his life no matter how unconventional it is.

"You should join us! I'm planning to go, as well. The more, the merrier." Chenle, his childhood friend and neighbor, suddenly chimes in, inviting himself to the office. Donghyuck flashes a knowing smile at both of them.

"Did you and Jisung fight or something? Why are you going home with us?" Renjun shoots an annoying glare at Chenle. Here comes another famous couple — Chenle and Jisung, aside from Mark and Lucas who Donghyuck has been dating. The only difference is that they have been dating since last year. 

"Festivals are supposed to be spent happily and merrily. Don't be always with your books, you can't get married to them. Have a social life at least. We're already in senior year. Loosen a bit. Even Donghyuck is making progress. It's time for you as well. FYI! We didn't quarrel. They're having a late practice so I can't wait for him and I miss you! Believe it or not." Chenle lectures him before rolling his eyes at him.

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?!” Donghyuck comments.

"A no is a no. Let's go home." He insists with finality. Sometimes, Renjun wonders why the universe chooses to give him friends like them.

The passing week has been nothing but hell for the publication team. There are so many events that they have to cover as of the moment but they're short of hand. Even though Donghyuck had managed to assign everything to everyone, the event is still too big for them. Today is the last day of the University Sports Festival. As he’s stuck in the office, Renjun is staring intently for who knows how long at his computer, double-checking the articles and the submitted pictures. He's too focused that he didn't notice someone is standing across his desk, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Who the hell dares to disturb me?!" Renjun shrieks and then throws a deathly glare at the figure in front him after the said person, who turns out to be Donghyuck, slams his hands on his desk. 

"I'm trying to steal you from that horrendous thing in a peaceful manner for several minutes but the attempt is failing. Let it pass because I'm here to get you. We're going to the gym to watch the games. We have to give ourselves a break." Donghyuck declares.

"Renjun! Donghyuck! Come on! I don't wanna miss anything, even the opening of the game!" Chenle shouts while running towards them, showing an excited face before Renjun can retorts.

He inhales then exhales for several times, trying to calm his nerves.

“I’m sorry but you need it.” Donghyuck whispers, throwing him his most apologetic smile.

By the time they arrive at the gym, it's already packed but knowing Chenle, they manage to squeeze in to have a perfect view of the game. Renjun scans around, observing every student in sight. It's just the opening but Chenle and Donghyuck are screaming with their hearts out, making him regret and wonder as to how and why he sits in between them. Another loud cheer from his bestfriends, he turns his attention towards the game expecting his eardrums to be damaged at the end. The game which had both of his friend’s boyfriends ends well, even though one wins and the other loses. It’s a matter of sportsmanship, after all.

Renjun can't find the reason why his friends are adamant for him to join in the celebratory party in some high end club after the chaotic game he just witnessed. When he asked for a valid reason, they only told him that everyone’s going to so they should too since every student is invited. No matter how unreasonable it is for his thinking, he still attends forcefully and with no other options. He can't help but frown in annoyance while catching Chenle throwing a smirk at him. Afterwards, he focuses on his cellphone, checking the articles, trying to be productive at least. But a minute later, his peace is disturbed with Donghyuck's squeal. 

"Mark, here!" He hears Donghyuck call out while Chenle is waving, both having big smiles on their faces. When Renjun turns around, he sees Mark and his friends coming towards them, walking with confidence as if they're on a runway.

Leading the flock is Mark Lee, Donghyuck's something and the university basketball team captain, who captures everyone's attention with his contagious laugh along with sparkly eyes. The teachers adore him as he's your typical school-role-model. Next to him is his boyfriend and Donghyuck’s other something, Lucas Wong, who like him and Chenle, is a foreign exchange student. He is known as the school's model and group's mood maker but Renjun prefers him as the school's mascot in his own thoughts. He captures everybody's attention with his noticeable height and boisterous laugh. Following behind is a peach-colored hair guy who’s petting Chenle's boyfriend's hair playfully while flashing a wide grin. Renjun recognizes him as Na Jaemin, the school's casanova. All it takes is his dashing smile and over-the-top confidence for every girl and boy to be swept off their feet and make their heart skip a beat. Anyone would be willing to be under his command the moment he gives them his puppy-like expression on his handsome face. But everything related to love is a game to him. It's no secret how he dumps them once he loses the fun. 

He then narrows his eyes to Chenle's boyfriend, Park Jisung. He can vividly remember Chenle's dreamy eyes when it first lands on Jisung. Every word he uttered before was all about him. It didn’t stop until Renjun's ears bled to death. Honestly, he was happy for his best friend when Chenle decided to make the first move by dropping those cringey love letters in Jisung's locker even though he had to listen to his best friend's protests of worry, anxiety and doubts each day until Jisung responded. That was also the day when Chenle spent less time with them but he didn’t mind a bit as he's also busy loitering around the school publication office, saving himself from the noise pollution. Lastly he places his gaze on the team's most silent person, who is walking in a laid-back manner. That one person who stirs every student's eyes and ears last time at the cafeteria because of the rose stunt he pulled to him. 

Lee Jeno is another name that's ever so famous in the campus for being the heartthrob. The boy who is more like the cool boy-next-door type. He’s known for his handsome features and strong build. Another distinguishing feature is his smile that doesn't only stay on lips but it moves up to his eyes — an eye-smile as they call it. 

Renjun had a hard time avoiding everyone's question after that stunt. He knows for sure that it is another prank initiated by Lucas, no validation needed since they're known for it even though he has something going on with his best friend. What he doesn't know is why it has to be him this time. 

After assessing them with his eyes, he turns his attention back to his phone as he silently plans on several ways of ditching his friends later.

Jeno immediately spots the beautiful Chinese boy when he hears Donghyuck’s call earlier. He takes his time eyeing the boy who is engrossed with his cellphone. He blatantly observes him, mentally composing various sentences so he can strike a conversation. It has been awhile since his little show. With all the thoughts running in his mind, he unconsciously taps his fingers on the table causing Renjun to look up and meet his gaze. It's just a few seconds but he could feel as if his gaze is boring into his soul, leaving him speechless and in trance for a few moments.

When the party goes on full swing, everyone is already on the dance floor grooving and moving along the heavy sickening beat as glittering lights sway above their heads. Cups are being filled on repeat with various drinks, spike or not. Some are even in their drunken state. His friends never miss the fun and are always ready to enjoy the party. Jeno goes well with the flow but when he gets dizzy and feels suffocated on the dance floor, he seeks out and immediately heads towards the bar counter, only to notice Renjun sitting, nursing a cup while seemingly deep in his thoughts.

"You’re thinking of ditching the party, are you?" Jeno blurts out the moment he settles beside the boy.

"Don't ruin my plan. Mind your own business." comes a haughty reply even though his eyes are still on his drink.

"You're leaving your friends? What if something happens to them? Don't you care?" 

"Everyone can manage. You know it too." Renjun replies, arching a brow at him.

"Right, that's the plan. What if something happens outside of the plan. Didn't it ever cross your mind?"

"What do you really want?!" Renjun questions in irritation. Jeno can't help but smirk at how adorable and cute he looks even when he is ready to stab him to death.

"You. You still owe me a damn answer, Mr. Genius." 

Before Renjun could respond, Jeno grabs his wrist tightly and leads them out, only to end up at the nearest dark alley. Once they settle under a lamp post, he loosens his grip on his wrist while staring at him intently with a playful smile in contrast to the pretty boy’s angry one. The chilly air begins to thicken as the tension rises while every second ticks.

"I don't remember owing anything to anyone, especially to you." Renjun starts.

"I doubt you forgot about my precious rose." Jeno reminds him.

"Oh, so I owe you a rose then? I didn't ask you for one in the first place."

"I was supposed to ask you on a date but it was left unanswered." Jeno reasons.

"All I know is that you just handed me a rose out of the blue without saying a single word."

"I was going to say my speech but you quickly walked out."

"Therefore I conclude, it's not my fault so I don't owe you anything. I'll go home if you're done making a big deal out of it." Renjun defends, raising his hands, ready to push him.

"You're not going anywhere." Jeno says in a much firmer voice, taking a step closer, making Renjun step back on instinct as he feels his back collide on the lamp post. 

Jeno takes another step, leans his arm above the boy’s head and inches his face closer. 

The next moment happens in a flash with Jeno tasting the alcohol on Renjun's mouth as their lips collide in a kiss, causing Renjun to widen his eyes in shock and his jaw drop, allowing the latter for more access. Jeno can't help but put a smile on his lips when Renjun becomes flustered, too late to realize what was happening. He didn't know that there will be a day that he has to thank the alcohol. Despite being under the influence of it, Jeno knows he's not drunk, only tipsy. Reasonable or not, he doesn't care. All he can think is how soft Renjun's lips feel and how sweet it tastes, only encouraging him to take more. He tilts the latter's chin, implying for a better entry as he tentatively nibs and sucks his bottom lip. Their supposed to be a magical moment is cut-off when Renjun pushes him away as hard as he could. Despite taking a step back involuntarily, Jeno doesn’t fail to notice Renjun's face that is covered in shades of crimson pink and red.

Jeno mentally notes that he did have an effect on the genius after all.

"Die! You're crazy dimwit!" Renjun outbursts, looking like he is shooting daggers at him.

Jeno combs his hair then flashes his ever famous eye-smile.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"You didn't forget that the first month is almost over, do you? How is it going?" Jeno hears his best friend, Jaemin, asks with a face full of curiosity. 

He shoots him an annoyed look. Jaemin just smirks in response, clearly teasing him.

"I can help you." Jaemin offers but Jeno immediately shakes head as a disagreement. Being friends with Jaemin for god-knows how long only gives him the authority to read him like an open book. He knows what his friend is capable of, mostly having a disastrous ending into it and he can't risk it. 

After the party, school life takes over his system for days, making him busier than ever. Despite that, he can still find time to think of the certain cute and beautiful genius at random time but mostly before he surrenders to sleep and that invades his dreams on occasions. He doesn't know why but he finds it pleasing everytime Renjun appears in his mind, thus clouding his thoughts. When Jeno finds himself in his most stressful state, he can still picture out the latter's face and all the expressions he has shown him vividly. Those images that keep playing in his own little world makes wonders in his whole being. It makes his stomach full of swirling butterflies. At certain instances, it makes his heart skip a few beats. Sometimes, it sends him a comforting feeling that makes him smile absent-mindedly. 

Over time it reminds him that Renjun is mad at him because of that kiss. Although the roses are still happening.

It is also the reason why he hesitated to ask help from Donghyuck. He remembers the latter's playful smirk when he asks for Renjun's schedule. He's glad that the best friend decided not to press any questions. It also made Jeno think that Donghyuck has drawn his own conclusion. However, his first attempt a week after the party ended in disaster. Not only did Renjun manage to trick him but also escaped from him. He wanted to call him the very moment he realized it happened when another realization hit him. He doesn't even have the latter's phone number. 

It made Jeno feel defeated in a game he initiated and he hates it.

Knowing that today is Friday, it's supposed to be their hang out day but Jeno is determined than ever for their date to happen. 

"I won't join the hangout tonight." He suddenly declares when he and his friends are all focused on their lunch. 

"I know you don't have any progress as of now." Jisung states knowingly.

"What do you know, Jisung?" Jeno challenges his friend.

"Chenle told me that Renjun has thrown curses at him and Donghyuck everytime they mentioned anything related to the party. So I guess it has something to do with you. I saw you talking to him at some point. Also, your first date attempt failed. So Lee Jeno, what did you do to Mr. Genius?" 

"Whatever I did has nothing to do with you and who said there's no progress? I'm on track with my plan." Jeno states proudly.

"Jeno, Donghyuck asks me if you're wooing Renjun because of the roses you have been dropping in his locker." Mark states while busy fiddling his phone, probably texting Donghyuck and Lucas he supposes.

"I am. You know that."

"You better come up with better ways in wooing my best friend then, Mr. Heartthrob." Donghyuck interrupts them, giving him a grin.

"Don't worry, I have a lot."

"That's nice to know. I love Renjun so much that I'm willing to give him to you even though you're a useless clown because of his unprogressive social and love life but once you dare to hurt him, it'll be another story. Also, I'm quite enjoying the show you're presenting, that's why I volunteered but that's all the help you'll get from me. What with the rose anyway?" 

"Thanks. But I know you're here for something else." Jeno ignores the question about the rose.

"Partly yes. Are you curious as to what Renjun does to your roses?"

Jeno stares at him, dumbfounded.

"He wants to dump it, of course. What do you expect? But even before he could do it, I always managed to rescue it and place it in the publications office. You're lucky I have a soft spot for flowers, no matter what." Donghyuck continues with an eye roll.

"That's why I saw one when I was there at the office." Jeno realizes in a mutter.

Donghyuck flashes him a cheeky grin and whispers something to Mark which makes their captain giggle. Jeno can only assume that the two will have something to do after class, along with Lucas. As if a deja vu, Jeno finds himself in the same deserted hallways, imprinting his steps on the floor as he walks towards the publication office. Every step he takes emits a sound that bounces in the air. 

_This is it!_ Jeno thought before knocking. When he opens the door, he is being greeted by Renjun's eyes, staring blankly at him.

"You keep inviting yourself idiot." Renjun states, sparing him a quick glance and goes back into doing his thing.

"Hello again Renjun. I won't let you run away this time." Jeno says, blatantly ignoring the latter's disgust, as he stands across his desk. 

"This time I won't but I swear this will be the last. You have to swear, as well." Renjun retorts without staring away from his computer.

"I won't promise but I'll try."

"Then get out. I don't want to do any business with you."

"You still owe me for the rose." Jeno insists with determination. It is his intention to win in this debate that they're having.

"I paid it back when you stole a kiss. Now, get out!" Renjun answers back with a glare.

"Who stole a kiss from who?" A voice interrupts, causing them to shut their mouth, thus putting their mini verbal war on hold.

_‘This can't be happening.’_ Renjun thought frantically, feeling a shiver creeping in his body, turning him frozen in his seat. Shocked, he slowly turns towards the door, only to see his dumbass best friend, giving them a sly smirk. When he looks at his side, he can see Jeno giving Donghyuck a knowing smile.

_‘The nerve!’_ Renjun thinks and then diverts his gaze again to Donghyuck.

“Why did you come back?” He questions.

“Oh, I forgot something.” His best friend can be conniving sometimes and then looks at him and Jeno with that sly smile of his.

"What do you know, Lee Donghyuck?" He asks in a low firm tone, evidently trying to control the anger in his voice when he notices that his best friend and Jeno are exchanging some kind telepathic glances.

"Renjun, all I know is that Lee Jeno, the famous Mr. Heartthrob, is trying to woo you. I, with the intention of wanting to see your social life improve, decided to give him a little help. But don't worry, you're still my best friend. I truly and heartily promise." Donghyuck declares with a wink.

"My social life? My love life, you mean." Renjun snorts.

"That's part of it. Always keep in mind that I'm only doing this because I really really really care for you." Donghyuck states dramatically, as if he's in a mini stage play with him and Jeno as his audience.

"You're terrible, horrible and disastrous. I'll murder you before the sun sets." He threatens.

"I love you too Renjun. Now, who stole a kiss from who?" Donghyuck asks again, staring at Jeno with that sly mirth in his eyes and Jeno just gives him his eye-smile. Before Jeno can indulge Donghyuck's satisfaction by answering him, Renjun grabs his wrist, making the former turn his attention to him.

"We have to go." Renjun hurriedly shoves everything in his bag and drags him out of the office.

"Have fun, kids!" Donghyuck shouts at them.

They run fast until they are gasping for their breaths. It's only then that Renjun releases his grip on Jeno's wrist. He ushers Jeno inside when he notices that they're in front of a glass door of an ice cream parlour. When they reach the counter, they take their time in choosing over the various flavors, and then settle themselves in a table by the corner. 

"Tell me everything about you and Donghyuck. It has to be in detail. Maybe then I'll consider the date." Renjun starts while trying to cool his temper from earlier by eating the frozen dessert. 

No matter how much he hates the famous campus heartthrob that's in front of him, he has no choice but to know everything that his best friend is doing and will be doing. Involving Donghyuck in any situation only means a tragedy, a destruction and a time-ticking bomb, nothing less. Witnessing the tension in the office earlier because of their knowing stares, sly glances and teasing smirk in a short span of time, he can really conclude that these two have something up in their sleeves that clearly has to do with him, without any intention of informing him at the very least. 

"There's nothing going with us. He, Mark and Lucas have something, you know that." Jeno replies while eating his ice cream.

"You know what I mean. Don't make me a fool."

"You heard him loud and clear. I have his blessing to date you."

"His blessing is useless, null and void. You can't use it against me because he isn't my best friend ever since he started helping you. I know he's the one saving those ugly roses." Renjun retorts.

"You have known after all. So can we start our date tomorrow?"

"Lee Jeno, I have no plans of participating in whatever pranks you're playing with your friends. Everybody knows what type of games you guys play." Renjun declares while staring right into his eyes.

"I wasn't informed that Mr. Genius is judgmental. We're not bullies nor pranksters. I'm not getting you into a prank." Jeno defends, shaking his head in defiance.

"Then give me a reason why you're asking for a date."

"Fine! I'll give you a valid and acceptable reason in one condition." Jeno agrees, after a while.

Renjun nods.

"We'll go on a date tomorrow." 

"A reason first." 

Renjun observes that Jeno has sweat droplets clinging on his temple, that his eyes stare intently to the ice cream as if waiting for the dessert to pop-up an answer, and how his lips quiver trying to form words for him to comprehend. He watches as Jeno's expression changes, anticipating for his so-called reason. 

"Who's in a hurry anyway?” Renjun mutters as he decides to wait while still eating his ice cream.

_‘Think Jeno! Think!’ _Jeno tells himself, as his hand unknowingly tightened the grip on his melting dessert.__

__There's no way he's going to tell Renjun about the bet nor mention about the prize money. He has no intention of sharing it to anyone. It will only be his. Also, he can't let Mr. Genius know that he's facing a dead-end at the very moment. After a few seconds, he clears his throat only to be met by Renjun's anticipating chocolate orbs._ _

__"Alright, here it goes." He murmurs, letting out a sigh._ _

__"Listen carefully to what I'm going to say" He states, obviously trying to buy time for his brain to come up with a valid reason. Thankfully, the latter keeps quiet._ _

__"This is definitely not a prank. It’s me. The reason is me. As simple as that." Jeno blurts out. He falls in silence when the words escape from his mouth as he is also trying to know what he means by it because if he is going to be honest, it is the dumbest explanation he ever gives to anyone._ _

__As if frozen in time, Jeno finds himself as a reflection in Renjun's gaze. Both of them can't comprehend any response until a few minutes after, the latter's lips curve upward then laugh loudly, slapping his free hand against the table while the other clutches on his stomach, creating a scene inside the dessert place. Jeno panics and does the first thing that comes to his mind — run away from this place to save both of them from embarrassment. So he drags Renjun towards the exit while muttering his apology to the other people. After what feels like an eternity, their once intertwined hands break apart and their breathes become heavy.  
_ _

"Stop laughing. It's not even funny." Jeno mutters, his vision directs to the ground, trying to hide his blush.

"You're right, it's not funny. It's unbelievable and ridiculous." Renjun answers while trying to compose himself. He inhales then exhales repeatedly as he scans around, realizing that they are in a corner alley.

"Alright. It's definitely not a valid reason. It is also obviously unconvincing and an unexpected one. Wow! I shouldn't have underestimated you, Mr. Heartthrob." He continues as he closes his eyes, catching his breath.

When Jeno doesn’t utter any response, Renjun finds his own eyes gazing on his orbs that sparkle against the sunset glow. Suddenly he feels as if someone puts an invisible veil above them, telling them that they're in their own little world that no one has any knowledge about. The tension is suddenly high and all of his senses instantly heightens. Instinctively, he takes a step back when Jeno steps forward as his face leans closer to him. 

"Jeno..." Renjun whispers but he stops midway in his thoughts when his back landed on the hard wall. He panics, absent-mindedly reaches for the hem of Jeno's shirt, gripping the fabric lightly. He holds his stare, sending a mental message to the boy in front of him that he won't surrender to whatever he's planning, being reminded of what happened under the lamppost that night. Much to his shock, it seems that Jeno is enjoying it as he takes a step further, leaving only a few inches part between them.

"You're really a walking temptation Huang Renjun. Good thing I excel in the self-control department or else I'll give in. I'll pick you up before lunch tomorrow." Jeno whispers, sending warm and tickling breaths against his ear making him shiver. 

Renjun is too distracted from the feelings Jeno is giving him that he can't even find a single word as a reply. When he feels that the space between them widens, he releases a whispered sigh of relief that he unknowingly holds. The next thing he sees is Jeno's back walking away from him. He hates to admit that what just happened sends butterflies in his stomach, makes his skin feel like it's being electrified and leaves him wanting for something he can't define.

As night engulfs outside of his room, he settles in front of the blank canvas with a brush on his grip. He plans to paint something to relieve himself from everything that happened earlier that flashes in his mind vividly.

"What a long day." He utters as exhaustion wraps his whole being.

He brushes his thoughts away and lets his hand control him in every stroke he imprints on the crisp canvas, applying various lines in it raging from thin to thick ones along with a wide array of colors. Soon enough, the once white and empty sheet of paper becomes a lively and colorful painting depicting a boy with a single rose in his hand that seems to be in the middle of a crowded place. Absentmindedly, he drapes the new freshly-dried painting over a thick white cloth as he looks over his bed that is tempting him to jump into it and be soaked in his thick blankets.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"What do you think? How about this?" Jeno asks while looking at the various clothing that lays on his bed. 

It's been an hour or so that he keeps on pacing back and forth in his room, preparing for the date even though he isn't sure if Renjun agreed to it or not since he walked out on him yesterday. He doesn't want the latter to see his face being painted in various shades of blush. He just can't bring himself to be embarrassed and to be teased. Last night, he had a strong urge to text or even to call him. Just to make sure that they will still push through with the date but he didn't otherwise.

"Wow! The lengths that Lee Jeno is willing to go in order to impress the stoic and dense Mr. Genius. I can't believe I'll be able to see this day." He frowns at Jaemin who has an amusing smile on his face and is sitting comfortably on his desk.

"Get out. You are useless." Jeno diverts his attention back to his clothes.

"I've exerted a lot of effort to come here for the big news. You can't just shoo me away. Also I'm here to congratulate you for your first official progress. I thought you'll let go of the hundreds bucks." 

Jeno just gives his best friend a blank look as a response.

"I can buy something nice for a few hundred bucks. It's a big loss if I let it slip." He reasons out right after.

"So how did you make Renjun agree to this date?" His best friend pry.

"No matter how huge your curiosity is, this is not the time for you and the rest to know. I also have no time to explain."

"That hurts man! All I want is a big scoop for all my precious effort. My favorite best friend is now keeping secrets from me. But I won't expect much from you." Jaemin answers, lacing his words with sarcasm along with hands flapping in mid-air.

In the end, he chooses to go for a comfortable and casual style. He stares at Jaemin, seeking his opinion. He's just thankful that his best friend approves it since he has no plans of ransacking his brain for another hour or so in the fashion area. 

"I have to pick Renjun at his house.” 

"From zero knowledge to 100% information about Mr. Genius. I'm impressed by your dedication Jeno. I bet you've got an earful from Donghyuck, right?"

"You bet. He's nonstop from praise to advice to threats. At least, it's worth it. There's no way Renjun can escape from me this time."

"Keep it up best friend! Anyway, drop me at Mark's place. I'll be fourth-wheeling those three."

"That's a change. I always think you are with Jisung and Chenle."

"I am but not this time. Anyways, we're meeting with them later."

"You are planning something." 

"Maybe. Maybe not. It will depend on the flow of our conversation later."

Renjun is forced to get out of his comfortable bed when his Baba comes to wake him up too early for his liking, stating that his boyfriend is waiting for him. At first, he scowls at him and muffles into his pillow that it's a ridiculous joke but his Baba only glares at him and shuts the door. After several moments of self-battle, he goes down to check even if he’s still in his pajamas. He can't help but frown when he catches sight of Jeno sitting comfortably in their living room while scanning the whole area through his vision. When the latter's vision lands on him, Jeno gives him a playful grin.

"I'll really kill Donghyuck one of these days. This is too much. How much bribery did that stupid asshole take from you?" Renjun glares at him, hands on his hips.

"Good morning Renjun." Jeno chuckles, clearly ignoring his question.

"Renjun, don't be rude to our guest. Why are you still aren't dressed? Don't you two have a date? Also, don't keep him waiting." His baba interrupts from the kitchen.

"Why are you here Baba? You said you won't arrive until tomorrow." He questions with a scowl, turning around. 

Despite living in a house, Renjun is the only one in it most of the time as they are really from China. His parents bought the house when he got accepted in Korea for a full scholarship as they don't want him to be in the dorms. According to his phaw, why would he live in the dorms when they can afford to buy a house. He knows that his parents wouldn't allow him to study in a far away place if not for the scholarship that can boost his credentials. Honestly, he would prefer to live in a dorm and have Donghyuck or Chenle his roommate but Chenle's parents also bought him a house just a few blocks away. He remembers the time during their freshman year when Donghyuck told him about his plans in staying at the university dorms. He was so jealous that he teased his best friend to no-end when the plan falls through because his family decides to move around the area since his siblings are also enrolled in another school a few meters away from the university. 

"Your phaw had a last minute change of plans on his business trip. Luckily, I arrived early or else you'll let this handsome and charming young man wait outside which isn't nice. Now, drink this tea and prepare for your date."

He groans but still complies. 

He throws a glare towards Jeno before retreating back to his room.

Before letting them go, his baba insists for them to have an early lunch. Jeno agrees to the offer with a wide grin. Renjun rolled his eyes while setting the table. He knows that if his baba insists, saying no isn't even an option. He doesn't know what to think when he notices the fondness his baba is showing when he talks to Jeno as he chooses to remain silent throughout the whole time.

"What's your name, young man?" His baba asks sweetly, flashing a dimpled smile.

"My name is Lee Jeno, sir."

“Such a handsome name for someone as handsome as you. I’m Qian Kun, Renjun’s baba. Hopefully, you’ll meet his phaw soon. Yes, we have different surnames but that’s another story to tell. How is university life treating you so far, Jeno?" His baba inquires, definitely asking for more information.

"I'm a dance major and a member of the school's basketball team. I live on the other side of town. So far, I'm enjoying my college life." Jeno answers, seemingly enjoying the fact that the adult is interested in him for his son. 

Renjun listens to their conversation and watches as his baba flashes another smile delightedly while all he does is stare down at the table and fiddle on his chopsticks around the barely-touched meal.

"How long have you two been dating?" Renjun freezes then turns to Jeno, looking at his reaction however the latter seems unfazed about it.

"Today is our first day. Your son is quite hard to be wooed but it's definitely worth it." Jeno answers confidently. Renjun's eyes grow wider into full circle and involuntarily drops his jaw. Jeno nudges him lightly at his side, emitting a loud chuckle from his baba.

"Knowing my son, it's no wonder. I hope you have an endless line of patience for him. You're the first boyfriend I meet so you're welcome to visit anytime."

"Baba! Stop talking about nonsense." Renjun frowns despite being flustered but his baba only laughs at him, obviously having fun in teasing him.

"So much for having a choice. I didn't even agree yesterday." Renjun mutters while settling in the passenger seat. Disbelief is written all over his face as he keeps thinking about what just happened a few minutes ago, during their lunch.

"It's not my fault that your baba likes me for you." There goes Jeno's ever-famous eye-smile again making Renjun scowl in annoyance.

"Don't assume things mister! This is just for today. Keep that in mind."

"You didn't even correct him when he assumes that we're dating." Jeno states, looking at him with a knowing smirk.

"That's because you cut me off before I could utter a single word. You cornered me earlier but don't worry I'll definitely tell him later. Now where are we going?" He chooses to change the topic.

"I didn't know that you're as excited as I am about this date." Jeno jokes.

He shrugs.

The first stop of their date is the movie theater, opting to watch a horror movie despite his protests to Renjun. While he flinches from time to time, Renjun remains unbothered, focusing alternately between the movie and his popcorn. To distract himself, he stares at the latter's focus face, studying him. Jeno only realizes that the Renjun beside him is another persona that he is witnessing. He sees as if Renjun is watching the whole movie like he is memorizing every scene of it, never letting his gaze stray away from the big screen. Despite not getting what the movie is all about, Jeno feels content watching him being so engrossed into the movie. As soon as they walk out from the theater, Renjun’s expression changes every second that Jeno can't help but be curious about his opinion on it. He also thought that he'd never get tired of calling him cute no matter what expression he is sporting.

"Why are you bothered about it when it's just a movie?" He asks.

"Whatever. The movie made my mood sour. How can they make it as a cliffhanger. It's a waste of money if they ended it like that. What are we doing next?" Renjun answers with a pout on his lips.

"Come on! Let's play." he intertwines their hands and brings him to the arcade as a second part of their date. 

"Alright! Let's play everything starting from "Street Fighter". Whoever loses will treat dinner." Renjun challenges. Jeno just nods, amused at how excited he is. True to Renjun's words, after playing "Street Fighter", they proceed to have fun by playing every game they can see such as the shooting games and lastly the claw machine. 

"At this rate, we won't be able to leave because you'll be destroying that helpless claw machine."

"We'll never leave this place unless I get that Moomin doll. I have to add it to my collection." Renjun declares while entering another dollar into the machine and intently gazing at it. 

Jeno lost count of how many attempts Renjun did for the last hour. But he doesn't have any intention of stopping him because he is also enjoying himself. He wasn't informed beforehand how competitive Renjun can get, resulting in them spending the rest of the day in it. 

It's a totally new discovery for him.

"I changed my mind. You're treating me to dinner no matter what." Renjun suddenly declares while securing his new Moomin doll in his backpack, afraid that it will suddenly disappear and not letting any of his efforts go to waste.

"Okay. Let's have some yummy chicken." Jeno agrees, earning a nod and smile from Renjun. They found themselves having an enjoyable dinner at a chicken place they found near the arcade which is a five minute walk. Despite having a mini argument on which chicken should they order, in the end they agreed on having half original and half spicy.

Renjun remains silent during the whole car ride home, opting to dive into the soothing music the radio is offering as he closes his eyes and leans his head to the window. Although he can feel Jeno's side glances from time to time, he spare him nothing, even a glance.

"I hate to admit it but I had fun all day. Thanks Jeno. However this is our first and last date." He says, while looking at Jeno, straight into his eyes with a blank expression. 

"I also had fun. Today is definitely our first date and a second date will happen sooner than you'll know." Jeno responds.

Renjun only shakes his head and gets out of the car.

"Baba! I'm home." Renjun shouts at their doorstep. At first, he gets silence as a reply but he throws a wide grin when their eyes meet, who grins at him too. The moment Renjun lays on his bed and fixes his vision at his dark ceiling, he remembers what Jeno said. He can't help but think that the latter may really do it. 

"Even if he really has an intention for another date, it's his loss. I mean what I said to him." Renjun mutters under his breath before gathering his blankets around him and succumbing to sleep, forgetting his intention of correcting his baba that he and Jeno aren't even friends in the first place which makes it impossible for them to be a couple as well.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"We have a meeting with the student council after class, Donghyuck." Renjun diverts his attention from his sketchpad to his best friend who is busy cuddling with his boyfriend number one despite not having enough space as they are having lunch under a big tree at the other side of the courtyard.

"Oh my! I completely forgot. But I'm sure you'll be fine on your own." Donghyuck says dramatically, giving him a pleading look.

"You cannot bail out on this. You are coming with me." Renjun retorts firmly.

"Lucas and I have a meeting with the coaches after class sunshine so you better accompany Renjun. We'll wait for you so we can go to dinner together." Mark coaxes him.

Renjun throws a warning glare at his best friend who is pouting and giving his boyfriend a puppy-look. He smirks when Mark shakes his head, not giving in to Donghyuck's silent protests.

"You're the best, captain!" Renjun states while giving Mark a thumbs up and a cheeky smile.

"Fine! I'll go just because you say so." Donghyuck protests while crossing his arms over his chest. Mark only nods in agreement.

"Chenle, how about you and Jisung?" Renjun turns his attention to the other who watches his boyfriend’s play a game on his phone.

"Jisung's having a practice for his dance project so I guess I'll wait for him. Can I join you at the meeting, I don't wanna be bored? I promise I'll give you a lift Renjun." Chenle gives him a cheeky smile while clinging to his boyfriend's arm despite Jisung still playing on it.

"As long as you'll shut your mouth throughout the meeting and you'll give me a lift."

"You're only treating Renjun?! I'm also there Chenle." Donghyuck interrupts them.

"I know you'll crash at your boyfriends’ place. There's even no point in asking you." Chenle counters.

"You have no decency as a friend!" Donghyuck whines at Chenle.

"Why asks when I already know the answer." Chenle sticks his tongue out towards him.

"That's enough idiots! Lunch is almost over. I'll go ahead." Renjun stands up and leaves.

"Hey! You're such a loser and really heartless! Is this how you treat your one and only best friend? Your only partner in crime? After all I've done for you? Huh?!" Jeno turns his attention towards Jaemin who is whining and pouting at him as he flaps his arms in the air for some dramatics. Sometimes, he can't help but wonder how his best friend can blabber so many words in a matter of seconds most especially in the art of complaining. He remembers the message Jaemin sent last night, asking him about his date as he rests on his soft mattress. At first, he was debating against himself if he should send a reply or not but he ended up not sending one, telling himself that his best friend can wait till tomorrow.

"Jaemin, it's an early Monday and you're already pestering me. It's too early for that. Let's talk about it during lunch. I'll go ahead." Jeno answers then hurries towards his morning class. He would rather be early in class than listen to his best friend's nonsense rants. 

"So, how did it go?" Jeno freezes from eating his sandwich when he hears Jaemin ask again, this time as they are having lunch. He can't believe that Jaemin is so interested in their bet more than him. He can’t even fathom a concrete reason. An annoying and persistent Jaemin is very hard to deal with. 

He lets out a silent sigh while his best friend stares at him with eyes full of anticipation. 

"Alright. Our date went well. I mean, we just had a movie and arcade date. What's important is that I saw a new and interesting side of him." 

"You didn't even land a first base?" Lucas blurts.

"Why am I friends with you?" Jeno narrows his eyes then throws a fiery glare at his friends.

"We’re friends!" Lucas replies too loudly, earning some unwanted attention from the students near them. Jaemin clears his throat.

“Why are you here and not with your boyfriends?” He narrows his eyes. Lucas just waves his phone at him, grinning widely.

"Cut it off. Lucas is just joking. Now, what did you find out about Mr. Genius?" Jaemin inquires more.

"It's none of your business."

"Again? You keep on leaving us about the important details." 

"Our bet is only for me and Renjun to be official before the third month, go on a few official dates after. Also, I'll collect my few hundred bucks by the last week of that month. That's the bet I signed up for." 

"You're right. Remember, the second month will start next week." Jaemin concludes. 

Jeno scans the courtyard and doesn't miss to see Renjun busily drawing on his sketchpad. Renjun's full attention is into it despite the various expressions he is displaying. He didn't even spare a second to all the loud noise Hyuck and Chenle are making that he can hear despite the distance.

"Will you have an after school date with your lover later?" Jaemin asks, brows wiggling as he catches him blatantly staring at the genius student.

"As much as I love and want to, our projects are hindering me. You didn't forget our dance project, right Jaemin?" Jeno smirks, earning a frown from his best friend.

"Jisung said he'll practice later so I'll come along. How about you?" Jeno informs him further.

"Will it be in the same practice room?" 

"Yes, after our classes." Jeno confirms.

"Okay, count me in. How about you, Lucas?" They both turn their attention to the tall man who remains silent for a while.

"I have an exam in a few days. See you both at the game practice though." Lucas tells them. They give him a nod as an acknowledgement.

Once the class ends, Jeno walks towards Jaemin when he catches a glimpse of him waving even though the hallway is crowded as students rush to go home.

"How is class buddy?" Jaemin asks, throwing an arm over his shoulders. Despite having the same major with him along with Jisung, most of the time they end up not having the same class schedule, just for a few classes. Mostly, because Jisung matches with Chenle, his boyfriend and Jaemin prioritizes free period instead but they don't mind about it because they always see each other during basketball practices. 

"My last period wants me to write an essay about tap dance. I even have no idea what an essay looks like, how much more if I have to do one." Jeno shakes his head in disbelief while Jaemin only laughs at him as they continue to make their way.

"Jisung!" Jeno and Jaemin both calls when they enter the practice room. 

Jisung waves at them after turning off the music. They gather in a mini circle in the middle of the room to discuss their performance for the practical exam. Although it took an hour for them to discuss and plan everything, they managed to agree with it.

"Alright, let's start stretching." He announces. 

The moment the music starts, they let their bodies be one with it. Allowing the song to lead them, executing the moves in a smooth and flawless manner, and riding the every beat like in a roller coaster. Their practice continues on, not minding how much time passes.

"I can't keep up with this meeting. They bore the hell of me." Donghyuck whispers to him, while he keeps his attention towards the discussion and taking notes.

Renjun opts not to respond to his best friend's complaints because it's a common sight. The meeting's agenda is about the university graduation that the publication team needs to cover. They are still in the first stage of planning it since it is still a few months away but there's so much details that they need to go through in order for it to run smoothly. Renjun reviews the things being talked about by looking at his notes.

"Be quiet or else I'll quit from the damn publication the moment this meeting is done." Renjun threatens, tightening his hold on his pen. 

"Sorry... It looks like they have a lot of requests. Will we be able to do that?" Donghyuck whispers, hovering over his notes.

Renjun lets out a faint sigh under his breath. He looks over to Chenle, who fell asleep with his cheek pressed on the table, facing him. Like his best friend, the latter also got bored with the meeting. He's thankful that Chenle didn't whine and chooses to bury everything with sleep. After what feels like an eternity, the meeting finally ends. It sends Donghyuck off his feet, indicating that he is more than ready to go home. Renjun ignores him and shakes Chenle lightly on his arm. 

"Are we done?" Chenle asks, forcing his eyes to flutter then squeezing them tightly in the hopes of being fully awake.

"Yeah. Come on, I wanna go home." Renjun replies, while packing his things.

Donghyuck is already leaning on the door, waiting for them. Chenle calls his driver to pick them up.

"Let's go to the practice room first. Jisung is coming with us." Chenle said, leading them.

Donghyuck and Renjun follow him in silence.

"Alright. That's all for today. This will do, right?" Jaemin said, while they are lying on the floor, catching their breaths.

Jeno and Jisung throw him several approving nods.

"Jisung! Are you done? Oh, Hello to you two." They turn their attention towards Chenle who is already at the door, grinning and waving at them.

"Yes!" Jisung beams, suddenly stands up and gathers his things on the counter.

While getting up, Jaemin just chuckles at the sight. Jeno shakes his head in surrender.

"Hi, Renjun. Didn't see you there earlier." Jisung's greeting makes Jeno turn his attention to them even though he is in the midst of packing his things. He feels a slight nudge on his arm, only to see Jaemin smirking at him. Jeno makes his way towards them, leaving his best friend behind.

"Are you also going home, Jeno?" Chenle asks.

Jeno just nods while staring at Renjun who gives him a blank look in return.

"Okay. I'll leave you behind because I need to go to my boyfriends." Donghyuck declares out of nowhere.

Chenle and Jisung walk hand in hand towards the school parking lot while Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun follow behind in silence.

"Hello, Renjun." Jaemin says, flashing his heart fluttering smile but Renjun just stares at him for a second before staring back at the road.

"So... How are you doing? What's keeping you busy these days?" Jaemin urges, giving him a warm grin.

_‘What is Jaemin planning to do?’_ Jeno thought while narrowing his eyes towards his best friend.

"Come on... Don't ignore me." Jaemin clings to Renjun's arm lightly, forcing the three of them to a halt. Jeno suspiciously eyes Jaemin more while his best friend moves in front of Renjun, blocking his way, and still having that famous smile on his face.

"Get out of the way. I don't know you." Renjun snorts then pushes Jaemin aside which catches his best friend off-guard. Jeno lets out a loud snicker.

"Oh, right! Let me introduce myself. I'm Jaemin, Jeno's best friend. I wanna be friends with my best friend's boyfriend. Nice meeting you and how are you doing?" Jaemin recovers, then extends his hand but Renjun ignores it again and walks faster to settle in Chenle's car.

"Jeno, I'm sorry but I can't let you give your boyfriend a ride home today because of a bargain we had earlier. Don't worry, this will only be for today." Chenle says with an apologetic look.

"He's not my boyfriend, Zhong Chenle!" Renjun snaps.

"It's fine Chenle. Just be safe. Jaemin, get in if you don't want to be left behind." Jeno answers. His best friend hurriedly sits in the passenger seat and waves to Renjun despite being ignored earlier.

"What were you scheming earlier?" Jeno questions, eyes narrowing at the road.

"I'm scheming nothing. I just want to be friends with your boyfriend. Is that hard to believe? I'm already friends with Lucas and Mark's boyfriend, Donghyuck, so it wouldn't hurt to be friends with Renjun as well. It is a good thing to widen my circle of friends."

"Shut up with that, Jaem. You can’t fool me."

"Oh! You didn't even deny when Chenle and I called Renjun your boyfriend. But it's sad that you weren't able to send him home and that you're stuck with me." Jaemin teases more.

"Why are you going home so early these days? You're avoiding someone, aren't you?"

"Stop being nosy, Jeno." Jaemin dismisses him. 

Jeno just laughs at his best friend.

"Anyways, have you started with your essay?" Jaemin changes the topic.

"Nah. I haven't even done the first step, which is researching it. I'm doomed for a F already. How about you? Don't you have anything similar to mine?"

"Mine is different since it's a group project. Much easier to do than yours." 

"Are you seriously my friend?" 

"Hey! Why don't you ask Renjun to help you with your essay? He's smart so he'll at least help you achieve a C for it." Jaemin suggests.

"Renjun is an art major, Jaemin." 

"Well, if I remember correctly, Renjun is also part of the publication team along with Donghyuck. Right?"

"He is. Donghyuck is the editor-in-chief while Renjun is the assistant."

"Don't you get my point idiot?" Jaemin said with an annoyance.

"Obviously. That's why I'm asking right?" Jeno shoots back.

"You're such a pain-in-the-ass my friend! Being in the publication team only means that Renjun is used to writing an essay and other related stuff. I know they're being sent to attend every workshop and seminar so they're very skilled in it. Plus, you got to spend more time with him like a study date though I doubt if you ever study." Jaemin explains in frustration, running his fingers through his hair.

Jeno hums but didn't say anything, clearly an implication that he's considering Jaemin's idea.

"Renjun... Renjun..." Jeno says slowly in a low voice, whispering to Renjun's ear after sitting next to him.

Unlike the previous days where he saw Renjun and his friends eating at the courtyard for lunch, he chooses to have it in the cafeteria today with Chenle instead. Renjun is clearly so engrossed in his book while having a sandwich on his hand. Jeno starts to doubt if Renjun even heard him when he sees no reaction from him. So in the end, he stares at him intently.

"What are you doing here, Jeno?" Chenle asks with a teasing grin plastering on his face after witnessing the whole charade for a couple of minutes.

"Renjun. I just need a minute." Jeno says, ignoring Chenle but the latter just shakes his head, still grinning and continues playing on his phone. He doesn't know how to give up so he keeps himself by Renjun's side, calling his name, nudging his arm lightly and even patting his head softly but it seems that the genius builds a thick barrier in between them despite what he is doing to distract him.

Jeno sighs in defeat and pouts but still seats beside the pretty Chinese boy.

"Huang Renjun, I swear the moment your boyfriend does anything in the next few seconds, I'll splash that damn book with my cola." Chenle snaps at them, narrowing his eyes towards them. 

Chenle's statement made Jeno speechless. It's the first time he heard him snap, a very different and opposite side compared to the usual smiley and cheerful self he sees. However, when his vision shifts to Renjun, the pretty boy isn't even bothered by it but closes his book and lets out an exasperated sigh. The action made Jeno conclude that perhaps Chenle is really serious about his threat and that Renjun values his books so much.

Renjun silently holds his breath the moment he hears Jeno said his name but chooses to heed him no attention. Jeno's subtle actions send tickles to his skin as his breath brushes softly against his earlobe, his slight nudges keep his focus in disarray and the soft patting urges him to look towards him but he keeps his sight on his book regardless, getting a hold of himself. He intends not get involved in whatever mess Jeno is planning to do after that forced weekend date. But when Chenle snaps at them, he knows what he said isn't simply a threat and decides to give in to Jeno's pleas. 

He throws him a blank look but Jeno just pouts more.

"I don't wanna listen to you so stop trying." Renjun states straight-forwardly.

"Please... I really really really need your help." Jeno pleads with puppy-eyes. 

Renjun must admit how adorable and cute Jeno is with a samoyed-like look. It almost let him throw his rejection to the land of nowhere. 

"No, I won't. Now, stop being a nuisance." He rejects.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"RENJUN!" 

Renjun whisks his head away from his desktop, only to find Donghyuck heavily catching his breath after the shout with teary eyes and hands clasped together against his chest. Chenle is also trailing behind with the same expression.

He creases his eyebrows, wondering what crazy antics his friends are into these days.

"Quit being dramatic. I won't give in to any favors both of you are planning to ask." Renjun directs his attention back to his desktop, dismissing them.

"I swear over my sexy and beautiful body that I'm very very very angry at them even to my boyfriends because of what they did. No one should even dare to do it to my best friends. I'll bring them to hell myself. But... Renjun, can you make an exception because I still love them with all my mind, heart, and soul despite my hatred for what they did and I'm still your best friend. I'm begging you. Also, I'll be giving him a cold shoulder and won’t talk to him for as long as you want so don't worry. Always remember that I am and will always be your best friend." Donghyuck states with so much emphasis that Renjun almost believes he is practicing his lines for a school play considering that he is a performing arts major. 

"Me too... with Jisung, that is." Chenle chimes in while nodding in agreement to everything that Donghyuck has been saying. 

"What nonsense are you spurting about?" Renjun questions with a face full of confusion, narrowing his eyes between them.

"Renjun, you know that Chenle and I always go to the gym to watch the team practice right? After practice, we're about to enter the locker room to meet them. We overheard the five of them talking. That's how we found out Jeno's real motive for approaching you and it's all because of their stupid bet. Jeno wins when the two of you become official and it's for a few hundred bucks." Donghyuck's explanation enters his brain slowly as he stares at his best friends.

"Say something please..." Donghyuck whispers after a few heartbeats.

"Ah... That's why he insisted that it's not a prank. It’s a fucking bet, after all." Renjun mutters.

"So what will you do now? Jeno has been approaching you since then." Chenle's questions. Instead of answering them, he goes back to typing some articles as he still absorbs the information Donghyuck and Chenle drop like a bomb.

"Do your boyfriends know that you two overheard them?" Renjun asks once a moment passes by. 

They both shake their head sideways as a sign of a ‘no’. 

Renjun smirks, eyes sparkling with amusement and excitement.

"Good... because we'll also play with them. Who says this game cannot be two-sided?" He declares, earning a puzzled expression from his two best friends.

"Don't tell them that you knew about the bet. Don't act differently around them. I'll deal with Jeno myself. We'll get our fair share of those hundred bucks. Understand?" Renjun explains further, earning a baffled look.

"Now Mr. Genius... What are you up to?" Donghyuck asks him cynically.

"Let's just say that I'm stressed from all these school and publication papers. Also, I'm bored with nothing to do at home so why don't I just take up the challenge. Listen, let's indulge ourselves for a fun and exciting time while doing our sweet revenge. Do your best." 

"What exactly is your plan Renjun?" Chenle asks in disbelief.

"We will start our revenge in two days. I already rejected Jeno so it'll draw suspicions if I change my mind tomorrow. We'll show those bastards that our worth is much more than a few bucks and that we'll give a dose of their own medicine although Jeno might be an exception since we need a spy." Renjun states while getting off from his seat.

Donghyuck and Chenle throw him a playful grin, an implication that they understand his plan.

"To get our share, we need a scapegoat and that will be the ever famous Mr. Heartthrob himself. I'll tell him that I know about their bet from both of you. Our revenge will be in the form of helping him get the money. In short, I'll give my consent in playing along with it for the time being until he gets it in the condition of giving me half of those bucks." Renjun explains further.

"Do you think he'll agree?" this time it's Donghyuck who asks with uncertainty.

"He'll have no other choice if he really wants the price. That's what the bet is about so either he'll call it off and watch those bucks vanish in thin air or agree with our plan and give us half of it." Renjun gives them a confident smirk.

"You do have a point there. You just remind me of how conniving and deceitful you are when challenged despite having that fragile and daint beauty." Dongyhuck said with an amuse look being plastered on his face.

"Now, his brain is in working mode. Wonders will start happening soon." Chenle supplies then snickers.

"This is a brilliant and wonderful distraction!" Renjun exclaims, still smirking.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Jeno narrows his eyes towards Lucas. They are in their locker room, washing up since they just finished their basketball practice.

"I asked... How is our lovely bet going buddy?" Lucas reiterates with a playful grin. 

"It's going as smooth as those hundred bucks that you'll be giving to me next month. Be ready." Jeno answers with confidence.

"It's really amazing that you even scored a date with him." Mark chimes in.

"Now, the question is... Will you score another date Lee Jeno? This time in the form of a study date?" Jaemin challenges. 

All of them except Jeno chuckles. Jeno in return scowls at them. In times like this, he knows that he is today's center with all the teasing and playful snides his friends are making. 

"Don't remind me about that demonic essay." Jeno counters with irritation but Jaemin just smirks at him.

"Oh, is that why you are with them every lunch?" Jisung asks in a teasing tone, making his friends coo at him 

"Hey! What am I missing?" Lucas asks. 

"Jeno plans to have a study date with Renjun." Jaemin answers for him.

"Study date? I don't think they'll ever study in the first place" Mark remarks, making his friends laugh loudly

"Enough. Let's pack up losers." Jeno retorts.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"Renjun... Renjun... Renjun..." 

Renjun hears Jeno call him slowly in a low voice, making his name sounds like a mantra of something. If last time Jeno found him in the cafeteria, this time he finds him spending his lunch at the library, being buried alive by these thick art history books.

"You don't know how to give up, do you?" He speaks but is not looking at him.

"Come on, cutie pie... Do me a favor and I'll return it in any form you want." Jeno bargains.

The pet name Jeno throws casually at him didn't fail to render him speechless for a minute or two. It makes him stop from flipping the book that's in front of him but his bargain is what brings him back to reality. With a glint in his eyes, Renjun stares at Jeno for a few seconds then clears his throat.

"You'll return the favor in any form I want... Right?" 

"Of course under the condition that you'll do me a favor everytime I ask. A favor in exchange for a favor." Jeno reasons out.

"For how long?" Renjun asks, sounding unsure.

"As long as we both need to. Honeybunch, it isn't long. I swear." Jeno insists, lightly tugging his arm that's resting on the table.

_‘There it goes again, these pathetic pet names that make the butterflies in my stomach swirl in circles.’_ Renjun thinks as he closes his eyes and takes a deep breath slowly.

"The duration is too long to my liking but I'll think about it because of the condition." Renjun considers, only to see Jeno’s hopeful eyes.

"It surely brings your mood up every time you spend lunch with your boyfriend." Jaemin remarks, the moment Jeno sits beside him. 

"Class, settle down." Their professor cuts in before he could think of a response.

Jeno lets out a soft sigh of relief when Jaemin didn't ask further during the whole class. He focuses on the whole lesson no matter how confused he is with it. He'd rather listen attentively in class about the current lesson than have a confrontation from his best friend which he knows will result in another round of teasing. 

Jeno silently hopes Renjun will have a decision by tomorrow.

After class, he, Jaemin and Jisung rehearse for their dance project for an hour or so at their usual practice room. He heads home right away once they're done since they didn't have any basketball practice that day. He keeps himself busy with all the projects, attempting to finish every single one as soon as possible.

"What do you think about that idiot’s proposal?" Renjun eyes Donghyuck who is rolling his eyes heavenly. 

After class, they immediately dash towards the publication's office for their impromptu meeting which thankfully didn't last long. So now, they're hibernating — sitting idly in the office simply because they feel too lazy to move even an inch. A moment later than that, Donghyuck once again pry when they're alone so Renjun opts to tell him about the mini proposal that Jeno offered earlier at lunch.

"Honestly, you are not interested in my opinion. You'll eventually take it. Why didn't you give him an answer right away?" 

"Of course we have to take it to get our share. Remember, it'll give him a doubt if I said yes instantly. We can't risk that. It's a relief that he asks again today. But since you're my good-for-nothing best friend, your opinion also matters." 

"Should I be insulted or take that as a compliment?" Donghyuck once again rolls his eyes at him who only raises an eyebrow at him.

"You're not answering me so let's just stop and go home. I miss the comforts of my fluffy moomin blanket." Renjun shakes his head in annoyance a little later and then throws a frown at Donghyuck.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

_Meet me at the publication office after class._

Renjun's gaze lingers a little more on the text that he sent earlier to Jeno. That was the first message that he sent to him and it certainly won't be the last. Jeno’s response came shortly right after. Whether he wants to admit it or not, he is nervous not just about the text but most especially the sudden feelings Jeno is giving him everytime he feels his presence around.

"Sit down." He commands, the moment Jeno opens the door with a small smile. 

"So will we start today?" Jeno asks expectantly, grinning like a puppy.

"Jeno, don't ever move. Stay still." He says instead, in a low and firm voice. 

Renjun makes his way towards the boy who had a quizzical look on his face. He gazes into his eyes for a little longer, looking at him like he is piercing Jeno's soul through it. Suddenly, a resounding sound resonates in the peaceful office. He slaps Jeno a little too hard than he intends to, leaving a red imprint on his godly-sculptured face as the sound rings inside the closed space. After that, he closes his eyes and does a little breathing exercise in order to calm down. Renjun didn't see the need to tell his friends that he's mad about the stupid bet, not when they begged for the love of their lives. 

_Unbelievable as it seems but being in love makes you stupid, crazy and unreasonable._

Shaking his head slightly, Renjun thought of Donghyuck's dramatic speech before. But then he can't hide the fact that his best friends truly value their friendship since he still told him about it despite knowing that his own boyfriends are part of it too. Also, he has no intention of making his best friends choose.

"YOU! Why did you slap me?!" Jeno shouts right after, in his loud booming voice.

Jeno sees Renjun's face expression change from calm to furious then calm again. Subconsciously, he wonders how possible for him to display such emotions all in a split second. But then, such thought brings him back to reality that Renjun slaps him with no explanations and that the said boy had the audacity to smirk at him.

"That's for all the bullshit you have been making so far." Renjun states in a firm voice, evidently trying to control his anger, then crosses his arms over his chest.

"Bullshit? What nonsense are you talking about?!" He retorts back maddeningly.

Jeno glares as the pretty boy infront of him releases a few sighs, pacifying himself then sits down in front of his PC. Jeno mimics him as he takes a seat across him while still shooting deathly glares at him. Silence washes over them, as the desk is the only thing that separates them and the finger-pressed keyboard is the only noise that reaches to their ears.

"Explain Huang Renjun." Jeno commands demandingly, a little later.

"How much exactly are those _a few hundred bucks_?" Renjun inquires in a calm tone, giving Jeno a serious look. 

"I told you before... I don't want to participate in any of your pranks or whatever it is but you still included me into one of your stupid bets without my consent." Renjun continues.

"How... How did you find out?" Jeno stutters, clearly taken aback as his rage is replaced by shock with how his eyes widened and mouth slightly ajar but Renjun isn’t surprised. He realizes that the bet has already messed up and that his hundred bucks have already vanished even before he can touch them. 

"Donghyuck and Chenle overheard your conversation a few days ago. You seem to forget that they are your friends’ boyfriends. Now, answer my first question." Renjun replies, looking at him expressionless.

"A hundred bucks from each of them. A total of four hundred bucks." Jeno says honestly. 

"Wow! A hefty price that no one can reject." Renjun beams mockingly.

"Now, why don't you explain to me what the bet is all about in detail." Renjun urges him.

"There's no need for you to know. I'm screwed and this dumb bet is already messed up and over."

"Too bad I'm starting to show interest in it." comes a statement with a sly smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jeno asks quizzically.

"Look, Jeno. My patience is wearing thin and I'm not planning to play 20 questions with you for the rest of the day. Do you want to tell me or not?" Renjun replies frustratingly.

"Okay. The bet is good for three months. It is for Lee Jeno to make Huang Renjun his boyfriend in the second month, which starts next week and go on a few official dates by the third month. It's for them to see how convincing we are as a couple. Lucas said it's enjoyable if it's longer, that's why it is for three months. If I succeed, by the last week of the third month, I'll have the hundred bucks." Jeno explains, earning a few succeeding nods from Renjun.

"I see. Well, I'm stressed and bored at this time, so I'll lend you a hand in one condition but before that, just curious, is the agreement that you proposed yesterday part of your plan?" 

"Yes." Jeno thinks Renjun's demands are out of hand as he continues to stare at him.

"Alright then consider yesterday's proposal gone. Let's do this one instead.”

"That's fine with me. What exactly are you planning to do, smartass?" Jeno answers right away, seeing that he doesn't really have that option if he wants the prize.

"We'll simply pretend. Pretend that you have wooed me and have agreed to be your boyfriend. Also we'll pretend that I have no idea that I know about the bet. We'll have a few dates starting this weekend. By next week, we'll tell them that we're official. After that, we'll date until you get the prize. Here's the condition, I'll take half the four hundred bucks after." Renjun explains elaborately.

"Half? Isn't that too much?" Jeno retorts in surprise.

"I'll entertain no negotiations even though my worth is definitely much higher than those bucks. It's either you accept my proposal or you watch your hundred bucks disappear into pieces." 

"Ugh! I didn't know that you're a sly fox wearing an angel's mask. But fine, you win because I don't have any other choice than to say yes!"

"I expect you to be a man of your words at the very least after this dumb charade." Renjun concludes with a confident smile.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"Sweetheart, come on... I badly need your help in this essay." Jeno states, displaying those crescent eyes directly at him. Renjun's attention remains on the same book he had been reading since forever but he knows that the latter is watching him through his peripheral view. It’s been days since they have been boyfriends. He informed his friends about it one Friday night, earning an ecstatic _yes_ from Jaemin and amused expressions from Mark, Lucas and Jisung. He remembers reiterating the bet to them too.

"Wow! Your guts are really amazing, Lee Jeno." Chenle comments, smirking.

"Quit acting. It's just Chenle." Renjun deadpans right away.

"Yeah, it's just Chenle... Hey Jisung, Jaemin, Mark! Over here!" He whispers at first and then shouts, while he catches his friends at the cafeteria entrance. He waves at his friends who are letting their eyes roam, obviously finding them among the sea of people. He notices how Renjun immediately snaps his vision towards him as he smiles widely while still waving to his friends. When he turns his attention back to his boyfriend, he catches him releasing a soft whisper-like sigh, silently closes his art history book, and then stares at his untouch sandwich. Meanwhile, Chenle just looks at them with fascination that didn’t escape in his view, as well.

"Hey!" Jisung greets at them beamingly, immediately taking a seat beside Chenle. 

Mark and Jaemin follow behind with a knowing grin on their faces, as their vision lands on Jeno's arm comfortably sitting on Renjun's shoulders. Even if all of them notices it, no one dares to comment a teasing or snarky remark. Mark positions himself beside Jisung, eyes on his phone, most probably exchanging messages with Donghyuck and Lucas. Jaemin takes a seat beside Renjun, prompting Jeno to narrow his eyes, totally not liking Jaemin’s deed.

"How are you Renjun?" Jaemin suddenly greets him despite his best friend's menacing look but Renjun ignores him. Jeno stays at the sidelines, observing.

"Damn Jeno! What the heck! I'll get bruises from your insane grip!" Renjun says after a while, throwing glares at him. He doesn't even notice that Renjun has been flinching from the tight grip on his shoulder blades. He drops his arm lifelessly, giving another glare to Jaemin before grinning cheekily at Renjun.

"Find me at the library after class." Renjun says after a while and then heads off outside.

"What was that all about Na Jaemin?!" Jeno demands in a low voice, again glaring at his best friend.

"Oh! I didn't know you're the possessive type." Jaemin remarks with a sly grin on his face.

Jeno groans lowly, forming his hand into a fist. 

"Whoa! Easy best friend. Seriously Jeno, I already told you. I wanna be friends with Mr. Genius." Jaemin reasons out, raising his hands in surrender.

"Why am I having a hard time believing you?" 

"Whatever Lee Jeno." Jaemin walks out on him, leaving him with his doubts.

Renjun displays a confusing look when he spots Jaemin taking a seat beside him at the library. He is expecting Jeno to find him after class and definitely not the campus Mr. Casanova. Despite that, Jaemin just returns it with his confident smile.

"What are you doing here Na Jaemin?" Renjun's eyebrows quirks.

"So you do know my name." Jaemin ignores his question yet still smiling.

He just looks at him with an expressionless face.

"Friends?" Jaemin offers his hand for a shake. He stares at it for a minute or two but accepts it nonetheless, while nodding towards the latter.

"So what are you doing here?" He asks again, arching a brow.

"Keeping you company until Jeno comes." Jaemin shuffles into his bag and brings out his books

"I don't need a company. I bet Jeno doesn't even know that you're here. Don't you have class? Or a date?" Renjun gives him an annoyed look.

"Whoa! One at a time my friend. First, it's a free period like yours, I assume. Second, my date won't be happening until the weekend."

He lets Jaemin's answer pass and continues reading his art history book. He's been at it for almost the entire week. He plans to start and finish his term paper this weekend so he intends to be done with the thick art history book this week. But he forgets to include distractions in his to do list. A while later, distractions are starting to grab his attention. He turns to his seatmate with an irritating look but what he gets in return is his distracting grin.

"Ugh! 30-minutes haven't even passed!" Renjun groans.

"What can I do? I don't like studying. I'm bored so you better entertain me. When will Jeno come to pick you up?" Jaemin rolls his eyes heavenly.

"Why are you asking me? You should know, you are his best friend." Renjun snaps.

"You are the boyfriend." Jaemin's answer makes Renjun scowl.

"Anyways, stop studying and let's play 20 questions. I want to know more about my new friend." Jaemin winks

"Alright I'll start. What's your real intention?" Renjun asks directly, narrowing his eyes.

"Why does no one believe me?" Jaemin flaps his hands across his chest dramatically.

"Fine! If you insist. So why do you want to be my friend?" 

"Who doesn't want to be your friend? You're smart, a genius even. Also, aside from that you're witty despite your snarky remarks, caring even though you don't show it. I know you're gonna be a good friend. Satisfied?"

"For now, I'll accept that." Renjun still has doubts.

"Good. Now, what do you think of my best friend?" This time, Jaemin asks, eyes full of curiosity.

Renjun lets out a small pout involuntarily. He thinks of all the words that can describe the ever famous Mr. Heartthrob. In order for their cover not to blow up, he reminds himself to be careful so that Jaemin won't catch that they're pretending all along. 

"Jeno... What do I think of him... Uhmm... First, he's famous for being handsome and the campus heartthrob. A heartthrob with a god-sculptured face, a set of strong eyebrows, crescent eyes, sharp nose, soft pink lips, and his chiseled jaw. Second, he has a smile that can transform him into a harmless adorable samoyed. Lastly, he is surprisingly cute at a certain point." Renjun points out one by one.

"Great! It's good to know that you find everything about him lovely." Jaemin concludes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Renjun questions with a puzzling look.

"It simply means that there's a big chance for the two of you to last long. Renjun, even now, I'm your number one fan. The two of you have my everlasting support. But it's really fun seeing Jeno being frustrated, annoyed and murderous."

"Wow! So you're using me. Is that it?" Renjun questions in an offended tone.

"Hey! No! Oh my! That came out wrong. Listen, I really want to know more about you as a friend. However, I'm not aware that my best friend is the possessive-type of a boyfriend that's why I'm having fun. Again, don't misunderstand it as me using you because I'm approaching you with the intention of friendship. I swear. Anyways, why don't you join me in annoying Jeno? You said that he's cute anyway."

"I don't know if your suggestion is fun or plainly a waste of time."

"Come on Mr. Genius. I promise this will be fun even though I might die in his hands one day, also Jeno is hopelessly whipped for you so he won't get mad at you."

"Seriously you are just plainly an idiotic dimwit." Renjun eyes him with disbelief. However the latter's vision is fixed on the entrance of the library. He's about to turn his head to follow Jaemin's sight when he feels the boy's hold on his arm that's resting on the table.

"Don't turn around. Jeno is here and currently looking for you so come closer and follow my lead. This will be fun, no regrets." Jaemin gives him a naughty smile.

Renjun allows himself to be pulled by Jaemin as he listens to his incoherent whispers. He really thinks Mr. Casanova’s ways of having fun is totally absurd. When Jaemin blows on his ear lightly, it makes him ticklish that he can't help but release a muffled chuckle, quickly covering it with his free hand.

"You're ridiculous and shameless for claiming to be Jeno's best friend when you are doing this." Renjun whispers, eyes on his discarded art history book. Jaemin just releases a mischievous snicker, still staying close to him.

The sound of the books being slammed at the table is loud enough for Renjun to jump out of his chair, almost falling. Thankfully a pair of strong, callus hands catches his back, pushing him slowly enough to regain a stable sitting position. Renjun clears his throat and glances at Jaemin before turning his attention towards Jeno. He motions for Jeno to take a sit on his other side. But the samoyed-looking boy didn't move an inch, hands on his hips accompanied with an unreadable expression, eyes still on a smiling Jaemin who was sitting on his other side. He knows that there is tension surrounding them as he transfers his sight back and forth between the two boys, unconsciously gulping a non-existent lump down on his throat.

_‘This isn't good.’_ He thought warily, slowly gathering his things.

Jeno feels so excited to see Renjun that he thought he's flying across the hallway on his way to their meeting place, the library. He lets his vision roam around the vicinity the moment he arrives. However, the gleam in his eyes from the excitement fades when he notices that Renjun isn't alone. Unknowingly as his brows knits, his handsome face displays a scowl.

He doesn't know what he really feels when he recognizes Renjun's company as he takes a step towards their table. He just can’t pinpoint nor give a name to it. In his head, there is a war between the various emotions constricting in his chest. It's like they're fighting as to which one should prevail, different questions arise in his mind as he keeps his gaze at them. One is definitely curiosity — as to why his best friend's presence is in the library when Jaemin rarely steps inside the place because he hates studying and books bore the hell out of him and the fact that Jaemin's attention only spans for a minute or two. Another thing that irks him is how close the two are to each other, shoulders lightly brushing, Jaemin's lips stays near Renjun's ear. Confusion is clouding his brain as well, as he wonders when the two became friends because if his memory serves him right, Renjun blatantly disregards Jaemin since day one. 

Along the way, he grabs a small pile of books from a table he passed by. As he gets nearer, his clutch to it tightens, accompanied by his face emitting an indescribable expression. Like a light bulb, he slams the books loud enough for his existence to be acknowledged. He becomes aware of Renjun's tug on his arm sleeve when he didn't heed to his earlier motion for him to sit down. However, he can't let this slide. Not when the mere sight of them brings a disturbance in his well being. 

So Jeno chooses to give the beautiful boy a quizzical look.

"Sit down Jeno." He hears Renjun's statement. It sounds like a plea that he can't ignore so he gives in.

"Why are you here Jaemin?" Jeno immediately asks.

"Keeping your boyfriend company, best friend." Jaemin answers, throwing a wink at Renjun before making his way out of the library in a flash. 

"Care to explain?" Not getting an answer Jaemin makes him frustrated but he knows he has to be patient when he deals with Renjun.

"What do you want to know?" Getting a question out of a question only adds a fuel of impatience.

"Why is he here?" This time, it comes out more like a demand.

"At first, I had no idea but Jaemin defended himself by reiterating that he wants to be my friend. I guess he is staying true to his words of keeping me company when you weren't here earlier, seeing that he fled immediately. There's nothing going on between us aside from friendship." 

"So now you're friends?" Jeno raises an eyebrow.

"I guess so. Your best friend is quite adamant about it." The beautiful Chinese replies nonchalantly.

"What secrets the two of you were sharing earlier?" He asks, still feeling skeptic.

"Are you jealous Jeno?" Hearing Renjun's question catches him off guard. 

Jeno becomes silent.

"Where's your essay?" Renjun asks again after a while. 

"I don't have it because I haven't started yet." He replies, pouting and sulking.

"Alright. Just hand it to me when you're done so I can proofread it, preferably tomorrow."

"Renjun, I don't know how to make an essay so you have to help me from scratch." 

"Fine. Let's start by reading different books about tap dance. Grab any book that talks about it." Renjun surrenders and then urges him to start heading to the bookshelves. 

Without any word, Jeno stands up and complies.

Time really passes like a blur especially if you are occupied into something. Jeno comes to that conclusion as he glances at his wrist watch. When he realizes that it's almost dinner time, he turns to Renjun who is still engrossed in his art history book, oblivious of it. He scans the library, only to see that it's almost empty. He stretches his neck as he closes the book he is reading, placing it on top of the other books that he piled earlier after reading each one. 

"Renjun, let's go. It's almost dinnertime." He softly coaxes.

"Wait. Let me scan the last few pages." Renjun replies without sparing any glance at him.

Jeno nods then prop his head on his palm, tilting it a little, facing Renjun.

Observing the other's facial features only leads him to think of how Renjun can look like a fairy at any time of the day. An ethereal being with a face so small that it only takes a hand to cover it completely. When his sight lands on the boy's dark almond orbs that glistens even in the dark, he remembers seeing the galaxy with a thousand stars in it. Oftentimes, he sees his own reflection as clear as a crystal. He, also, finds it adorable whenever the fairy boy's orbs emits anger and fury because it gives his plump cheeks those various hues of red and pink. Renjun's nose is perfectly shaped that makes his face delicate over-all. When Jeno's gaze darts to the fairy's thin lips, he can't help but admire how rosy it looks due to the occasional nibbles that he is doing unknowingly. It also makes his luscious lips desirable to be kissed. Jeno's smile only grows wider as he remembers its taste, so sweet like honey.

His gaze connects back to the other's own the moment he hears Renjun clears his throat.

"Like what you are checking out?" Renjun raises an eyebrow accompanied by a smirk on his face.

"I like it very much indeed." Jeno nods with a playful grin.

"You are shameless and too proud."

"Whatever. Let's go and grab some dinner. I'm starving."

Renjun hums in reply but starts packing nonetheless. Without much thought, they bring themselves at a Chinese diner near the ice cream parlor they accidentally stopped by when they ran away from Donghyuck that fateful day.

"Did you learn something from reading those books?" Renjun asks suddenly as they are eating.

"Maybe. I'll try writing a few sentences tonight that you can check tomorrow." Jeno replies flatly, solely focusing on his food.

"At least, those books urge you to start on your essay. Let's eat ice cream after this. My brain is malfunctioning because of information overload."

"I never thought your brain could go downtime."

"Well, it does. It’s actually telling me to have a break when it becomes too much. Professor Kim's term paper is a grade I need to pass. My plan is to finish it before helping you." Renjun states nonchalantly.

"I see. Now, let's have a cooling dessert for our brains to freeze."

After spending some time at the ice cream parlor, Jeno drives Renjun home as the night bathes the city.

"Jeno!" Jaemin shouts and waves at him as he arrives at their front gate. He only spared him a glance for a second then parked his car. When he climbs out, the pink-haired boy is already running to him with a knowing smile on his face.

"What are you trying to conspire?" Jeno frowns.

"I believe you had a great time with your boyfriend." Jaemin is clearly ignoring his question.

"You've got nothing to do?" Jeno counters back.

"There's only one thing that's left for me to do." Jaemin announces dramatically.

"And that's to pester me." Jeno supplies.

"Exactly. Now, tell me everything that happened after I left." Jaemin clasps his hands in excitement.

"Drop it Nana. It's late and I'll be doing my essay."

"Ugh! You are really no fun Lee Jeno." Jaemin stomps his feet in protest.

"Good night Nana." Jeno leaves his best friend, pouting and sulking.

Like any other day, Jeno is spending his lunch with Renjun, Donghyuck and Chenle. Jaemin, Mark and Jisung were already with them before he arrived. They connected two tables and grabbed extra seats in order for the seven of them to fit. 

"This is not bad for a start." Renjun says a little later after reading the essay then hands it back to him. 

"Good. What are you doing there mister?" Jeno turns his attention to his best friend who attaches like a leech to Renjun's side, his shoulder is pressed to Renjun's. Earlier, he handed his partially made-up essay right away after spotting their table. He was too focused on Renjun as he read it, causing him not to notice that Jaemin casually placed himself beside Renjun.

"Renjun, how about my reaction paper?" Jaemin hands his own paper to the other, flashing a sheepish grin, clearly ignoring him for the second time.

"Fuck off Na Jaemin." He sends the pink-haired boy a menacing glare before shoving him away from Renjun, choosing to sit in between them instead. Renjun remains unbothered by it as he continues reading the latter's paper.

"So possessive." Jaemin clicks his tongue, taunting him.

Jeno decides to respond in silence then faces the petite Chinese, who is scrunching his nose while scrolling his phone, Jaemin's paper disregarded.

"If you are done with this, give it back to the owner." Jaemin reaches for the paper in between as Renjun just hums without glancing at him.

"So what do you think about it?" Jaemin chimes in, restless in his seat.

"It's good enough for a C, maybe a B even." Renjun answers flatly.

Jeno watches as Jaemin exclaims in joy loudly making the other students turn their attention to them with curiosity. Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung snicker at the latter's reaction. 

"Why does it look like the three of you are compressing yourselves in that poor bench?" Lucas’ sudden question silences them, letting their laugh die abruptly as he stops in front of their table, with a sandwich and a few books at hand.

"Baby, sit with us for lunch." Mark offers, grinning. Donghyuck immediately pushes himself closer to Mark, creating a space which Lucas immediately takes and gives both of his boyfriends a quick kiss. 

"Never imagine for it to be a poly. Quite unexpected." Lucas’ statement made Renjun look at him with disbelief, Jeno gives him a shock expression and Jaemin laughs out loud, causing himself to almost fall off from his seat.

"Sorry to bust your bubble but it's not poly. It will never be." Jaemin counters back after recovering himself from laughing and falling. His response earns another round of snickers from Mark, Donghyuck, Chenle, and Jisung. Lucas shrugs at his best friend’s statement.

After lunch, the school announced an all-faculty department meeting, resulting in everyone having a free day. Of course, the announcement is met with cheers and enthusiasm. Some opt to go home directly, a bunch of students choose to linger in the library to do their school work while others opt to party the day away, considering that it's everyone's favorite day, Friday.

As much as Jeno wants to spend the day wildly at some party that Jaemin told him, he knows that he can't if he wants to keep his athletic scholarship and most importantly, to pass university. Even though his and Jaemin’s grades are just enough to maintain their scholarship, still he doesn't know how on earth his best friend manages to keep up with his grades when every time he meets Jaemin, all he blabbers about are parties that are too good to miss. But then his best friend will always tell him that it is all about luck - an impossible luck, as Jeno thinks. So here he is, cramping in a corner at the school library, focused on his laptop as he finishes his essay. He takes note of all the points Renjun tells him as the latter is scanning some books without sparing him a glance even though they are sitting side-by-side.

"Alright! I'm done." He exclaims after a while, throwing his arms in the air. Renjun just reaches out for his laptop and then begins reading his essay. 

It takes a few revisions and modifications until his essay is good to pass.

"Sweetheart, here. Ah." Jeno offers a scooped portion of his parfait to him with a sickeningly sweet smile.

"Jeno, mind your own business." Renjun only raises his eyebrow no matter how cute and adorable of a puppy Jeno looks in front of him.

"You should play along, shouldn't you?" He pouts while looking at him.

Silent moments pass between them as they continue munching their sweet frozen desserts. After their time at the library, Jeno insisted on having a dessert as a snack since it is too early to go home and for dinner. At first, Renjun declines but persistent Jeno is really hard to defy.

"Honeybunch... Come on, it's Friday. Let's go to the party." Jeno coaxes. As soon as they started having their snack, Jeno has been persuading him to go to the party that Jaemin informed him beforehand. Renjun feels his cheeks heats up with the random pet names although it has been a while and he knows Jeno noticed it too

“You’re blushing baby.” Jeno states, eyes curving into little crescents as he grins.

"Lee Jeno, one more damn idiotic pet name from you and I swear I'll paint your shirt with this parfait." 

"Alright. But I'm still persuading you to go to the party with me. Everyone will be there. It's our chance to show them that we're a couple — an official one. It will make our relationship more realistic."

"Everyone knows but you have a point." Renjun lets out a helpless sigh.

"You're bored and stressed so having fun won't kill you." Jeno smirks, knowing it's his win this time around. 

"I'm having doubts." 

Jeno hears Renjun whisper to him as he clutches on his arm. Glistening lights, booming music, and a high tension atmosphere. That's what greets them the moment they open the door even though the party is just starting. 

"Wow. I never thought Lucas' family owns a grand villa." Jeno amuses, eyes scattering all around the place. When he called Jaemin, all he got was an address that is a few miles away from their university and Lucas' name. Sure, he was confused at first but when he asked the guard if he knew his friend, the guard nods and lets them enter.

"Are all Chinese people rich?" He turns to Renjun who is so engrossed in scanning the place despite what he said earlier.

"Don't be overdramatic. How come you don't know that this is Lucas' place?"

"First, he lives in an apartment with Mark who happens to be his roommate and boyfriend. Second, he mentioned that he doesn't like hosting parties because it's bothersome."

"Yeah right. Let's find Chenle and Donghyuck." This time, it’s Renjun who leads him further inside.

They pass a bunch of people playing games in the living room and another bunch in a corner playing beer pong loudly. They look around from the living room, kitchen, the hallway, even the pool area. At every area, there are people gathering to chit-chat, to gossip or to make out. When they can't find their friends, Renjun settles both of them in a bench by the pool area. 

"It is a good choice that we grab dinner before coming over." He says after a few heartbeats. Silence envelopes them as they relax, letting themselves bathe in the cool night breeze. 

"Yeah." Renjun agrees then hums a faint melody without straying his eyes from the star-decorated sky.

"Yo man!" Both of them quickly turn their heads to where the voice was coming from, almost snapping their necks, only to see Lucas striding towards them with a big smile.

"Hey." Jeno responds.

"I'm happy that you changed your mind. I'm also glad that you brought your boyfriend along. Grab some drinks and feel at home."

"Sure. By the way, have you seen them?"

"Jaemin is having fun on the dance floor, Mark and Donghyuck are probably making out in one of the rooms upstairs. Chenle and Jisung are engaged in some video games, I think. Come on! Why haven't both of you grabbed anything? The scene happening inside is quite exciting." Lucas urges them.

"Your boyfriends left you?" Jeno teases his friend. 

“Do you think I’ll let myself be left out?” Lucas teases back.

Jeno chuckles and then stands up exasperatedly, knowing Lucas won't leave them if either of them don't give in. He turns to Renjun who has an expectant look on his face.

"You stay and don't linger anywhere." He says. Renjun just rolls his eyes.

Jeno follows Lucas inside the house with the intention to only grab some drinks and return to Renjun's side as soon as possible. However, before he could utter any protest, Lucas drags him to join the beer pong to play the game along with the rest of their teammates.

"Hey! This is not beer pong." He grimaces as he looks over the paper cups. Jeno’s eyebrows furrow as he sees various liquors on it from beer, soju, vodka, rum, brandy, and whiskey to gin and even a spiked one.

"It is not! Because beer alone is boring, Jeno." Jaemin inserts, flashing him an evil smirk.

"You're unbelievable." He can't help but shakes his head in disbelief.

"Stop complaining. Let's play."

Renjun feels that even though he had a long day at school and that earlier he wants to go home as soon as possible, he should be thankful to Jeno for dragging him to the party at the very least because he got to see one of the most breath-taking sight the universe has ever made — a night sky filled with flickering stars. Stargazing has been a childhood hobby of his ever since his grandparents introduced it to his innocent mind. Every night, he would look at the night sky with amazement and curiosity but years later, he moved to the city. In his eyes, the city night sky is another sight that the universe has made, much different to the night sky he gazes back in his grandparent's home. So similar in form and vastness yet different in mystery and beauty.

He immerses himself in admiring the stars that he didn't even notice how much time ticks away until someone’s tap brings him back to his reverie, not to mention a hard one.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Chenle asks, loud enough for his eardrums to burst.

"Damn Zhong Chenle!" Renjun stares at him in annoyance. Chenle arches a brow at him with an expectant look.

"Jeno insisted on coming here, dragging me, threatening me about the bet." He reasons.

"Sounds beneficial. But why the hell are you alone on this enjoyable night?" 

"Yeah so enjoyable." He answers in sarcasm.

"Here." Chenle shoves a drink into his face which makes Renjun frown. But before he can refute, Lucas interrupted them from afar.

"Renjun, hurry! Jeno is a mess." He looks at Lucas in confusion

"What happened?" Renjun and Chenle said in chorus. Instead of answering them, Lucas grabs arm, dragging him inside the house. Chenle follows.

_'Damn! How many times should I have to be dragged today?’_ Renjun mutters under his breath.

He is still at the doorway when he sees Jeno laughing wildly, his lips forming slurred and incoherent words and being clingy to anyone next to him. It made Renjun want to leave the party right there and then. However, the grip on his wrist kept him from doing so. He stares as Jeno moves a few steps away from the crowd after what seems like a round of a game he can’t recognize and chooses to lean against the wall. 

_Mess is an understatement._ That's what Renjun thought when he stands in front of Jeno after being shoved by a six-foot giant, eyes scanning his face. He didn't sign up to be a chaperone for the ever-famous Mr. Heartthrob to be wasted on a Friday night. Somebody should have warned him that this man is a light-weight. He is about to take a step backwards, ready to flee any moment when Jeno's sight lands on him. Jeno quickly pulls him, guarding him with his strong arms placed firmly by Renjun's waist. The sudden movement made him gasps, hands involuntarily land on the latter's chest.

"Jeno." Renjun murmurs, avoiding his gaze.

"Renjun, look at me. Why did you just come now? I've been waiting for you in ages." Jeno tilts his chin, forcing Renjun to meet his darkened and tense gaze.

"Jeno, what are —" Renjun's statement is cut-off when Jeno suddenly leans down, pressing his lips onto his — more like a peck. It made him shocked and speechless at the same time. 

Before Jeno's action registers on him, Renjun lips are being captured again on a kiss. This time, Jeno’s kisses become aggressive and demanding. Jeno's way of nipping and sucking his lips is eager and encourages him to open up. It's forceful yet Renjun can't find the strength to fight back and it dawns on him that Jeno takes the chance like how a predator does to his prey in the wild. Never minding having an audience in an open space, never minding that they are showing a public display of affection, He gives in and kisses back with the same force as Jeno has, snaking his arms around his neck. It brings a burning sensation spreading on his back as Jeno's hand softly rubs on him. It makes his heart flutter all over the place as butterflies create whirlwinds in his stomach. Jeno's other hand makes a steady support on him as it wounds on his waist. 

"Get a room lovebirds!" Jaemin playfully pushes him to Jeno closer, making him lose his balance, face buried on his chest. It brings him back to the reality that he is still at a party, kissing Jeno in an open space.

Jeno whines. Renjun groans as embarrassment washes over him.

"This is such a nuisance!" Renjuns heaves an exhausting and frustrating sigh. 

He has a hard time opening the first room he found as soon as lands on the second floor, muttering a silent thanks because it's empty. Jeno's weight leaning on his side, height towering over him. After what seems an eternity, he's able to push both of them inside the room, closing it by his foot. He balances Jeno on him and brings him near the bed. But it seems that Jeno's reflexes act fast because he gathers him in his arms and throws themselves on to the bed. Jeno hovering over Renjun, gazing at him. Lust and desire, Renjun recognizes them.

As Jeno lowers down, Renjun can't help but anticipate the kiss all over again. Just the mere thought already makes his heart somersault in excitement. They share a kiss with overwhelming feelings, hips grinding against each other, hands traveling all over the place leaving fiery flickers on each other's skin. However, Jeno doesn't kiss on his lips for long as he begins to trail down to his chin and jaw.

"Jeno, you… you’re… drunk..." Renjun manages to say in between his whimpers and moans. He tilts his head for Jeno to have better access on his neck on instinct.

"Baobei...." Jeno whispers and smirks on his neck. Followed by more licks and sucks at the sweet spot. Renjun hardens his grip on Jeno's forearms every time the latter bares a love mark on his pale skin. 

When suddenly Jeno halts his ministrations and his breath becomes even. Renjun lets out a sigh of relief as he runs a hand on Jeno's back, making Jeno push himself into the crook of his neck. He sighs after absorbing all that happened before pushing Jeno off him strongly, to the other side of the bed. However it only prompts the latter to tighten his arms on his waist, gathering him in his arms as Jeno once again places himself on the crook of his neck.

"Sorry. I’m really sorry." Jeno utters softly under his breath.

Renjun releases another sigh and then gives in to slumber as his eyes become heavy and exhaustion seeps in him.

A blaring ray of light touches his puffy face, making him scowl. He rubs his closed eyes with the back of his hand as he shifts from his sleeping posture. A soft whine and a hand on his stomach make Renjun halt, quickly recollecting the happenings of the previous night. He grabs his phone to check the time.

_9:10 am_ it displays.

He sighs but gets up nonetheless.

"Yo man!" Lucas greets, waving at him. Renjun returns the gesture as he strides in the island counter, taking the vacant place he sees which happens to be beside Jaemin.

"Who cooked?" He asks as he catches a plateful of pancakes that Donghyuck slides his direction since the latter is across him, sandwiched by Lucas and Mark.

"Jaemin. Who else do you think?" Donghyuck said while munching. Mark just shakes his head, wiping the crumbs off his boyfriend's face. Lucas looks at them fondly, petting Donghyuck’s hair.

"Did you all sleep here last night too?"

"Obviously. Too tired to move a limb." This time, Jaemin answers him nonchalantly.

"Oh, okay. How are your hangovers?"

"Terrible at one point." Lucas chimes in.

"How about Chenle and Jisung?" He scans the area.

"They went home at midnight to Chenle's house." This time Mark replies.

Renjun hums then continues munching the pancakes. He notices the living room, looking as if a storm visited it last night. Clearly, no one minds how wrecked it is as the people around keep on eating while talking about the party.

"Injunie..." Renjun gazes up as he hears someone called him, only to find Jeno, pouting while walking towards him. Before he could react, Jeno grabs his wrist, yanking him to stand up suddenly, which makes Renjun almost lose his balance if not for his hold. Jeno sits on his chair, swings him to sit on his lap then cage him by wrapping his arms around his waist, face resting on his left arm, eyes closed.

"Why did you leave me alone? It was cold." Jeno mutters, his hold tightens as he nuzzles closer. Their friends release a teasing whistle after absorbing the scene in front of them.

"Another discovery. Lee Jeno is a clingy boyfriend." Jaemin states while shaking his head slightly in disbelief.

Everybody laughs while Renjun feels a warmth creeping on his neck and face from embarrassment.

"Jeno, get up. Let me eat in peace." Renjun whispers while struggling to free himself from Jeno's hold but a waste of energy since the latter is strong.

"No. Feed me. Ah." 

"Drop the act." Renjun insists in a whisper but Jeno keeps it. Defeatedly, he sighs and gives in, feeding him and himself.

"I never thought you'll give in." Donghyuck mocks.

"Shut up." Renjun glares at his best friend.

After eating, Lucas, Mark, and Donghyuck decide to stay to clean up as Donghyuck suggests.

"Jaemin, you drive." Jeno says, throwing the keys to his best friend and then turns to him with an awkward yet apologetic smile.

“Renjun, I’m sorry. I’m really sorry about last night.” Jeno apologizes.

He nods curtly, accepting his apology.

"Now, I'm a chauffeur for free. I didn't sign up for this." Jaemin complains amidst it all.

They drive to his house along with the soft radio that Jaemin hums along as he and Jeno opts to nap, only to be greeted, this time, by his phaw the moment they are by the gate.

"Hello, boys." His phaw beams at them. Jeno and Jaemin greet back with a polite bow and a grin.

"How about having lunch before going home?" His phaw invites the two boys before he could utter a protest.

"Thank you." Jaemin replies politely, entering their house without a second thought.

"He doesn't say no to free food," Jeno informs him in a whisper, tugging him by his arm.

"What’s with all the food? Did Baba come home too?" Renjun wonders, scanning the table full of food.

"Yes. We arrived last night. Chenle and Donghyuck texted me saying that you're out partying with your boyfriend." His phaw winks at Jeno.

"Ah! Lee Donghyuck and Zhong Chenle, the devil incarnates." Renjun mutters but frowns when he sees the wink that his phaw throws at Jeno. He hears Jaemin suppressing a laugh at the side.

"I swear you treat him as if he's your son, not me." Renjun complains, frowning deeper at his phaw.

"Well, he's my son-in-law. Now settle down so we can start with the introductions.” This time, it’s his baba who chimes in.

“So Jeno, Kun told me a few things about you and I hope you and my baby all the best. I’m Ten Lee, Renjun’s Phaw. It’s nice to meet you.” His phaw introduces. 

“How about you, young boy?" His Baba’s attention turns to Jaemin. 

"I'm Na Jaemin, Jeno's best friend and neighbor. We pretty much do the same things such as the same course." Jaemin answers with a cheeky grin.

"Baba, why are you asking too many questions?" Renjun interrupts.

"I see. That's good to know. I hope you and Renjun will be friends for a long time since Donghyuck and Chenle are his only friends."

"Wow, Baba. Thanks for looking after me but I'm fine with them." Renjun rolls his eyes after being ignored.

"I just heard you calling Hyuck and Lele as devil incarnates a minute ago." His phaw teases him, making his Baba snicker.

"They are but I can survive." Renjun defends.

During the unexpected lunch, Jeno and Jaemin keep the talk running that seemingly got the interests of his baba and phaw. They also help in cleaning up before they go home.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

**_THE BASKETBALL HEARTTHROB AND CAMPUS GENIUS DATING. Since when? For how long?_ **

"Hey! Have you seen the school fan page's post on SNS?" Donghyuck greets him, shoving his phone to his face after sitting next to him for their shared class.

"Gossips. What else?" He replies, rolling his eyes upwards.

"Right. The gossip of a certain heartthrob and a genius." Donghyuck smirks knowingly. He snatches his friend's phone in a split second.

Renjun narrows his eyes as he reads through the post. It seems that whoever posts it keeps an eye on them since Jeno made a show at the cafeteria, to their study dates in the library, to the times he attended Jeno’s practices and official games, even to that time where he and Jeno talks so close inside his car that in the picture it looks like they are kissing until their mini PDA at Lucas' party over the weekend, also along with a few other instances of them being together all over the campus. He huffs as he reads most of the comments, mostly asking if they are really dating. 

"What a nuisance. But a little help is better than none." He states after scanning the post for the second time before handing it back to his best friend.

"What the hell does that mean?!" Donghyuck's jaw drops. Renjun laughs out loud at how hilarious the former looks.

"The bet, Hyuck. But does it have to be so detailed?" Renjun whispers then snort.

"Of course! Of course! Hey, everybody loves drama. Yours happens to be the great classic of strangers-to-lovers type." His best friend agrees.

"How's Jeno? I bet he's a good kisser." This time, Donghyuck questions, clearly bored from listening in class.

"Donghyuck, seriously?"

"Best friends don't keep secrets with each other."

"Really? How are Mark's and Lucas’ kisses then?"

“Different. Both of them really complement each other to me. Mark's kisses are —" 

"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any of your shenanigans." Renjun whisper-yells, cutting him then anxiously watching their professor, making sure they aren't caught for not paying attention in class.

"I'll be more than happy to share it with you. I'm a proud boyfriend after all." Donghyuck smirks at him.

"Quit being gross." Renjun mutters then goes back to listening to their class.

"Injun! let's go home." Jeno barges into the publication office with a huge grin on his face.

"I won't go home yet. I'm finishing a report." Renjun responds, sparing him a quick glance and goes back in focusing on his laptop.

"I'll wait for you. You need a ride anyways." He takes a seat in front of his desk, taking out his phone from his pocket to play some mobile games while he waits.

"Jeno." Renjun calls out after several heartbeats, eyes still on the report that he has been working on.

Jeno hums in acknowledgement, eyes on his mobile game.

"Have you checked the latest gossip? It's about us... from beginning until now."

"Really? That's a benefit for us. I don't need to check it then." Jeno replies.

"You should use it when you claim our prize." 

"I will... Thanks for the reminder." Jeno replies after a moment of silence.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Time flies too fast for Jeno to notice that their mini deal is already ending in a blink of an eye and it doesn't do good on his feelings, not even a bit. As it nears its end, he has an unrecognizable internal conflict with himself.

But he follows Renjun's advice nonetheless.

"Here." He shoves his phone at the gossip post to his friends who come closer and take a look at it.

"Damn! Jeno actually succeeds." Jaemin utters after they are done reading the post.

"I played my part so pay up." He says, opening his palm in front of them.

With long sighs, his friends start putting the hundred bills on his palm, one by one.

"So... are you gonna buy the new gaming console tomorrow?" Jaemin asks, wondering.

"I don't know." He shrugs.

_What I only know is that I'll have a date with my boyfriend tomorrow afternoon._

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"Hey boyfriend." Renjun softly calls him from a short distance, a pretty smile decorating his adorable face. 

Jeno smiles wide at him, propping his crescent eyes. This is the first and definitely the last time he'll hear him call him that. It sounds a lullaby to his ears, the word rolling out on his tongue. 

It makes his heart skip a beat, most of all. 

"What's with the pet name?" He teases when Renjun stands by his side.

"I just feel like calling you one." Renjun winks at him, which is new and odd. 

"You aren't sick, are you?" Jeno wonders, placing his hands on his and Renjun's forehead.

"No, I'm not Mr. Heartthrob. Now, give me my share first and foremost." Renjun replies, swatting his hand and opening his palm while sporting an expectant look.

"Here." Jeno hands him a couple bucks with a frown.

"Thanks! I always know you're a man of your words. Now, what should we do next? I'm free." 

The corners of his lips tugs upwards upon hearing Renjun's question. He chuckles loudly, beaming with happiness and excitement as he intertwines their hands and starts the first thing he wants to do — couple biking. They bicker right in front of the person in-charge in who sits where that ends up in a rock-paper-scissors game. Jeno wins, Renjun loses with a groan. So they spend the entire afternoon biking around the riverside, the wind brushing their faces and rustling their hairs as Jeno speeds up with Renjun screaming his lungs out. The afternoon sun paints the vast sky in yellow and orange hues. When their stomachs demand for food, they choose to eat the waffles and sit on the grass, watching as the evening glow appears little by little as they crack jokes and exchange random stories that make them laugh to their heart's content. 

"Three months of us… Three months before and after more of not… So, this is where our end is." Renjun declares, throwing him a fond smile. Three months may be short but their shared memories are quite a handful and Jeno got to admit that to himself, at the very least.

Jeno doesn't say a word in response, only gazes at his boyfriend intently, memorizing every detail of his face with his eyes.

When the moon shows up, lightning up the dark sky, it's when they bid goodbye to each other, fully knowing that the next time they meet, they are back how they were before the bet happened - back to being strangers.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

"Baba! Phaw! I'm home." Renjun greets the moment he arrives at home from the said date. When he enters the house, his parents are on the living room couch, all snuggle in a blanket while watching a movie on their tv screen.

"My baby! How's your date?" His Phaw, Ten, asks excitedly after he gives them a kiss on their cheeks — a habit of his that his parents don't mind.

"We broke up." Renjun informs them.

"What?!" His Baba, Kun, yells, making Ten slap his arm.

"Oh baby, how are you? Are you okay? Are you fine? How's your heart? Tell me." Ten questions, pulling him to sit on his lap while sporting a worried expression. 

"It's mutual and I'm fine. Trust me Phaw. My heart is still intact." Renjun assures them. Sometimes, his parents worry too much, baby him too much, and get excited for him too much but he appreciates everything they do for him.

"Alright. Alright. If you say so but please do tell us if you're hurt. You can't blame us for worrying." Ten insists. His Baba nods in succession.

Renjun nods and leaves them with a goodnight kiss on their cheeks.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Winter comes, snow falls softly on the grounds.

True to their words, everything goes back to normal the moment they enter the university grounds as days roll into weeks that turn into months. Aside from the fact that his friend and Jeno's friends are boyfriends, there's nothing common between them so it isn't hard for their paths not to cross anytime on any day. With the finals and the preparation for the graduation event eating him up, Renjun tunes out everything unrelated to it. Donghyuck and Chenle know about the whole bet so they don’t pry for any more details. They don’t even talk about their boyfriends and Jeno when they are together. At first, Renjun brushes it off but as awkward silence and cautious murmurs are being exchanged between them, leaving him out, his confusion and curiosity grows. 

"Care to tell me why you, two, are being too secretive?" Renjun glares at his best friends.

"Renjun..." Donghyuck hesitates, nudging at Chenle who stares at the table instead.

"Well..." Donghyuck starts again but gets cut off when Jaemin appears in front of them with a cheeky grin.

"Renjun, hello! It's been a while. Jeno doesn't bring you to any of our game practices anymore. Is he keeping you all to himself now?" Jaemin pouts at him.

"Jeno didn't tell you?" Renjun throws him a puzzling look.

"Didn't tell me what?" Jaemin tilts his head, pondering.

"Jaemin, Jisung is looking for you. Said you have a practice or something." Chenle chimes in, slightly waving his phone at him. 

Renjun narrows his eyes at his best friends. Something is up that he's definitely involved and they aren't telling him.

"Oh shoot! I nearly forgot. Thanks Chenle. I'll see you guys around." Jaemin bids goodbye hurriedly.

Renjun crosses his arms on his chest, waiting for the two of them to speak up although his patience is wearing thin in each passing second.

"Renjun, Jeno didn't tell them that you guys have already broken up weeks ago." Chenle blurts out.

"I assume that you know why." Renjun states.

"He said that it's unnecessary information." Donghyuck answers this time.

"Tell me... should I be concerned about it?" 

"We guess... not?" His bestfriends throws him an awkward look.

"You didn't enter another hellish bet now, did you?"

"No! We didn't! Renjun, we swear, cross our hearts!" Donghyuck and Chenle raise their hands.

_'As long as no one disturbs me, I'm good. It's the least of my concerns truthfully since it doesn't matter. Jeno can handle it himself.'_ Renjun lectures himself in his mind.

As the day draws to an end with his last class being dismissed, the conversation that happened during lunch has been buried towards the depth of his mind, going unnoticed at every second. Renjun goes out the moment the bell rings. These days, the university has been demanding for them as short projects and term papers are being required by their professors to be submitted before their break. Deadline after deadline keeps him up all night that makes his parents worry but he knows that for this semester, he has managed his time well. Now, Renjun is set off to go the publication office, prefering to finish his last set of term papers inside the quaint space rather than the bustling library but even before he reaches the door, he can already notice a bouquet of red roses hanging on the door knob, making him wonder as he continues to walks to it.

_To Huang Renjun._ Renjun reads the tag that is placed on top of the roses. The corners of his lips rise upwards as he remembers the owner of the familiar penmanship. He carefully gathers the bouquet in his hand and enters the publication office, knowing that he's alone for today. The moment he takes a seat at his desk, he checks the roses again, only to see a card tuck deeper in between.

_Hello, Renjun. It's been a while._  
_I hope you're doing fine despite the busy uni._  
_Take care always... and…_  
_I... I... I miss you._

_-L.J.N._

Renjun screams as his heart somersault with excitement after absorbing the sappiness Jeno had written down in the card. His eyes twinkle, his lips stretch wider as a big smile blooms. He can absolutely feel butterflies circling around in his stomach in swift motion. Renjun lets out another snickers as he re-reads the card for the second time. After fully recovering himself, he sets aside and starts working on his intended term paper. That day, the roses end up in an empty crystal vase in his house, decorating the living room. His parents' curiosity only goes bigger when he refuses to tell them who gave it to him. Before going to sleep, he safely tucks the tag and card in his journal.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

_"It's nice doing business with you, Mr. Heartthrob." Renjun extends a hand in front of him with a smile._

_He stares at the hand, knowing that once he reaches out, their bet is officially done and close so he doesn't take it, even if he knows that he should._

_Instead he gazes at Renjun intently._

It's been days? weeks? months? Jeno losts count. Here goes another day of him relieving that particular scene on his mind. He plays the bet, gives in to Renjun's conditions, gets the reward at the end and sees the finish line way ahead of time but he can't find any explanation as to why, after everything, he feels the way he does now.

...like something has been shaken in him during the whole time that he didn't notice.

...like something disturbs his usual routine out of the blue.

...like something is missing that he's too afraid to admit.

"Stare at him more and he'll vanish into thin air." A voice butts in, teasing him. Only to recognize it as Lucas who approaches him with Mark in tow. He's currently in the library to study since it's finals week. He doesn't even know how these two manage to find him among the crowded area. 

"I'm not staring at him." Jeno mutters, taking another quick glance at Renjun who sits a few tables in front of him, totally focused on his books.

"Yeah, you're totally not. You just happen to look at his direction." This time, it's Mark who teases him after they take a seat across him.

"I don't get it. Why can't you just go to him? He's your boyfriend after all." Lucas ponders.

"He's too busy to be distracted. Also... he's not my boyfriend anymore." Jeno states, staring at Renjun again for a moment or two. He takes his leave before the couple interrogates him. That very night, after Mark and Lucas chatted it in their group chat, his phone lights up one too many times that he ignores everything until Jaemin comes barging into his room as he lies on his bed, wrapped up with his blankets.

"Since when?" Jaemin asks in lieu of a greeting. 

"I can't remember." He lies, not moving from his position.

"Jeno, why? What happened? I thought you and Renjun are going well."

"It was mutual, Jaemin."

"Mutual? If it's mutual, why are you broken-hearted?" Jaemin arches a brow at him. On other times like this, he wishes that Jaemin doesn't know him too well.

"I don't think I am." He reasons out in a murmur.

"Until when will you admit that you are?" Jaemin persists, hands on his hips and glares at him.

"I'll deny it again and again." 

"That's bullshit Lee Jeno! What's stopping you from trying again?!" Jaemin whisper-yells at him.

"Rejection." Jeno admits.

"Be honest with me Jeno. I'm your best friend." Jaemin sits on his bed, looking at him with worry and concern.

"Renjun knows about the bet, proposes the whole fake relationship in exchange for half of the prize. We agreed to end the charade after I got money which we apparently did." He story-tells.

“Renjun knows the bet… Renjun… Renjun knows?!” Jaemin shrieks after the weight of the sentence hits him.

“Yeah and it's done.” He confirms.

“Okay… you’re right, what’s done is done. The current situation is that somewhere along the way, you caught feelings without even you, noticing it. Now, you're missing him badly. My poor best friend." Jaemin concludes with a sigh.

"I realized it when we parted ways but it's just me, Jaem." 

"If you really think that it's just you, then woo him all over again. You did it once, you can do it twice and this time it's much better since it's true." Jaemin persuades him.

"I'll think about it." Jeno lets out a surrendering sigh.

No, Jeno didn't think about it because even though finals are done, project deadlines are still on the way as professors are demanding it before winter break begins. So he juggles his daily life holed up either in the library or in his room, facing his laptop, making his last minute projects before the deadline kills him. Gratefully, Jaemin isn't any better than him so their previous talk gets pushed at the back of his mind. He’s totally burned out and wishing for the break to start real fast. A few more times, he notices Renjun on the same page as him. 

Except that one particular day... because now, it seems that the universe is working in his favor as he sees Renjun waiting for him outside the team’s locker room.

“Renjun?” He greets in a puzzling tone.

“Hey, Jeno. It’s been a while.” Renjun greets back with a smile.

“How did you find me?” 

“Jisung told me you went here after class to get something that you left before.”

“That’s a bit too specific.” 

“I know, right.” Renjun chuckles.

“So how can I help you?”

“Oh! I don’t need help. I just wanna give you this.” Renjun states, handing him a medium-sized covered canvas.

“Oh! If… if this is in exchange for the roses, then you don’t have to.” He reasons, staring at it.

“Absolutely not, Mr. Heartthrob. This is my winter gift for you so take it.” Renjun retorts with pleading eyes and a pout.

“Winter gift? Why?” Jeno ponders as he hesitantly takes the so-called gift.

“I just feel like giving one.” 

“Did you also give one to Hyuck and Chenle?”

“No. Why should they get one? It’s only you.” Renjun states with an eye roll.

“Wow… I’m flattered.” Jeno murmurs, eyes fleeting in between the gift and Renjun.

“I appreciate the roses and all that came with it, Jeno. Thank you.” Renjun states with a smile that Jeno finds so lovely to even forget before he bids goodbye to him.

"Finally! Fucking finally! Two weeks in hell is over." Jaemin drops his body on his bed unceremoniously.

"That's my bed Jaem." Jeno reminds him, earning an eye roll from him.

"So how's your plan?" Jaemin pry.

"I don't have a plan." Jeno answers as he uncovers Renjun’s gift, only to see a painting of him in his cotton shirt, dark blue jean, and sneakers with a single rose on his hand. At the bottom are the very words he had written to Renjun that come out like his reply to him, _I miss you too._ At the bottom right corner is his signature in black ink.

“Wow! That’s 100% you, Jeno.” Jaemin speaks, checking the painting too.

“It is.” He confirms.

“Who gave that to you? An old admirer? Or a new one?”

“No. Just a friend.” He supplies as he puts up the painting at a side on his desk, securing it.

"Okay… so back to Renjun, how about now?" Jaemin reminds him after taking another look at the painting, not noticing the signature which Jeno is silently thankful for.

"Still none." Jeno replies, staring away from the painting.

"Lee Jeno! Where did you throw your confidence? I'll go get them and pour them to you." His best friend says exasperatedly.

"I don't know what to do."

"Well, first, no grand and eye-catching acts. Second, how about a Christmas-themed first date?"

"Elaborate. I'm listening."

"You know how couples go watch some Christmas movies and go out for a walk by the riverside, holding hands and everything." His best friend explains.

"I thought you'll say something out of the ordinary." Jeno shakes his head in disbelief. 

"At least, I have a plan." Jaemin glares at him.

Jeno laughs out loud before pushing Jaemin out of his room, announcing that he's ready to go to sleep and so should he.

♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠ ♠

Winter hits its peak as their school break starts. His friends have plans before with Jisung going to Shanghai with his boyfriend, Chenle. Mark, Lucas and Donghyuck go to Canada to visit Mark's parents and roam around his hometown. Jaemin has been urging him to come to Jeju with him despite his refusals, reasoning that he'd rather stay bundled up at home for this year's winter. His best friend is having none of it though as he continues to pester him at every single chance he can get.

So to get away from Jaemin even just for the night, Jeno decides to go on a night stroll by the riverside. The same place he and Renjun went on their last date even though the memory still haunts him. He takes a seat on the grass, admiring the river although it's plainly just nothing but dark. He closes his eyes as he starts paying attention to the sounds of the river's small waves, to the icy air humming in the space, to the soft rustle of the leaves everytime the air brushes by. 

He stays still for a moment, enjoying the peace of mind he's currently having.

"Jeno." Someone snaps him out of his reverie.

"Renjun." He says his name softly, looking at him in awe. Even if he's so wrapped up in his padding coat and scarf, Renjun's cheeks still flushed pink because of the cold.

_'Adorably cute.'_ He thinks but is afraid to voice it out.

"What are you doing here, Mr. Heartthrob?" Renjun questions, taking a seat beside him.

"Running away for a moment." Jeno answers, letting the nickname slide.

"Running away?!" Renjun is clearly astounded.

"Yeah, from Jaemin." Jeno chuckles.

"Oh! Why? Did something happen, Mr. Heartthrob?"

"He's been bothering me to go to Jeju for the winter. How about you?"

"I think that's nice though. You should consider it if you don't have anything else to do. I just came out for a walk. I'm going to Fujian next week for the break. Baba misses his dogs."

“Renjun…. about the painting…” He trails off.

“What about it?”

“It was me.” He gives him a cheeky grin.

“That was how you looked when you pulled that stunt that day.” 

“I look handsome in it too.” He teases.

“You are always handsome, Mr. Heartthrob.” Renjun teases back.

Jeno hums with a small nod. For a moment or two, they sit side by side in blissful silence even if they didn't speak a word or didn't turn to meet each other's gazes.

"There are no stars for tonight." Renjun mutters, breaking their silence. When Jeno turns to him, he watches as the pretty boy beside him looks fondly at the empty night sky. 

"Of course, there won't be." He says, still facing Renjun.

"Huh?" This time, Renjun confusingly replies, staring at him with knitted brows.

"...when you hold them in your eyes." 

Renjun releases a few hearty chuckles at his answer, making him grin widely as his eyes go crescent. 

"Oh yeah? How about you, Mr. Heartthrob? When are you planning to return the crescent moon back to the sky?" Renjun counters back in a playful tone.

"I have no plans to..." 

"And... why is that?"

"...not when it makes me see you in a much clearer view." Jeno ends it. 

Renjun laughs out loud this time, totally enjoying the sappy pick-up lines he doesn't even know he has been carrying in his pocket. He laughs out loud too, not because of how cringey and sappy the line is but of how contagious Renjun laugh truly is.

"Renjun." He calls him again, once the laughter subsides.

Renjun just hums again, sporting an expectant expression.

"I would prefer you to call me by another name rather than Mr. Heartthrob, you know." Jeno states, giving him a tight smile.

"What would you like me to call you?" Renjun concedes.

"Just like how you called me the last time we were here. Boyfriend." 

"Damn, Jeno. You're still sappy yet smooth." Renjun teases him but Jeno shakes his head.

"You're serious about it?" Renjun asks as if he's a deer caught in the headlights.

"Three months… of you and me… of we… of us… Can I have more than just three months Huang Renjun? This time, I'm willing to give my heart as a prize." Jeno confesses. Right there and then, he realizes that he doesn’t really need a plan nor a stunt. A simple confession is all he really needs because they have been through a lot during those three months.

Renjun just stares at him, mouth opening but no words are coming out. Jeno understands that he's too speechless to respond and that it may take a moment for him to absorb his out of the blue confession. He'll react the same if something like this happens to him too. So Jeno waits as the time ticks, still gazing at Renjun and watches how he blinks in rapid succession to regain himself. 

"You don't have to give me an answer right away. I've been meaning to confess to you for a while now and at least, I did." He states with a small smile.

Instead of giving him an answer, Renjun closes the distance between them in a sweet chaste kiss. Too quick and fast for Jeno's comprehension that when it hits him, he feels his face go on full heat, making Renjun chuckle and teasing him that he looks like a tomato. Jeno pouts at him.

"Yes, I'll give you more than just three months but for now, go spend your winter with Jaemin, boyfriend." Renjun says against his lips and then backs off to give them enough space in between. Jeno misses his warmth immediately.

"Are you throwing your boyfriend away after you're done stealing a kiss from him? Give me a proper kiss." He whines.

“We’ve kissed enough, boyfriend. Plus, it’s cold and this boyfriend of yours is going away for the winter too." Renjun says, engulfing him in a hug.

"Can I come with you instead?" Jeno pleads, throwing his best puppy look.

"I can't believe I dated you for three months and just notice now how much you want to be babied." Renjun rolls his eyes in fake annoyance.

"Please... pretty please... please..." He says petulantly, hugging him tighter. Renjun surrenders with a snicker.

So that winter and the coming seasons after that, Jeno gets to spend it with his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: hope you didn't get confuse somewhere along the way but if you do, it's good that you still make it in the end ㅋㅋㅋ


End file.
